The President's Sons
by I heart shoes
Summary: Following a tragic accident that left Susannah Simon's world upside down, she meets someone whom she never thought she would and now their way of living is hers too. Can Suze handle fame, fortune and being face to face with the Presiden't sons?
1. 001: Flames

_Hey (: I'm back with a new story which I'm very excited about.  
I know I said that I wasn't going to write The President's Sons, but I realised that I shouldn't tackle darker fanfics just yet as I think I would make a shambles of it, to be completely honest.  
However, I've decided to merge the two together a little so this story won't be as perky as CCL with Suze's problems only being boy-related. Although I have to admit, more than half of her problems will be boy-related. (:  
Anyway, sorry for this long author's note but I was thinking that some of you may wonder why I have completely contradicted myself by starting the President's Sons when I said I wasn't going to write it.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this prologue and I'll be updating soon hopefully.  
- I heart shoes x

* * *

_

**o1: Flames.**

I said goodbye to CeeCee Webb and Adam McTavish. The two of them were my best friends and had been since kindergarten. CeeCee and Adam were also girlfriend and boyfriend and had been dating for a few months, something that I had gotten used to. At first, it was a little awkward seeing both my childhood friends make out with each other but I'd dealt with it and now we were as close as ever.

I had been with the two all day – firstly at school and then at Carmel Coffee & Cocoa Bar, our favourite hangout. It was already 7pm, and even though my weekday curfew was 11pm I wanted to go home and spend some time with my mom.  
My mom had finally remarried after 16 years. My dad had just upped and left before I was even born, despite knowing that my mom was with child. What a cold-hearted jerk.  
My mom and I were fine without him throughout the years but it must have been lonely for my mom, so I was ecstatic when she began dating Andy Ackerman, and I was over the moon when she married him. Andy was a lovely guy and he was the closest thing to a dad for me. He also had three sons – Jake, Brad and David. I got along with all of them but I only saw them every other weekend and during the holidays. They lived with their mom most of the time.

I got into my 1990 Jeep Wrangler. It wasn't my dream car but it would do; my mom only owned a florist and so we weren't exactly rolling in the dough. But my mom had always made sure that I had a happy childhood – she was so considerate and I loved her so much. I don't know what I would have done without her. She was the only family I had.

I drove away from the parking lot and began to navigate the streets. I had lived in Carmel, California all my life and I basically knew everything there was to know about this beach town.  
There was a large jam forming on the main road so I turned off and began driving down the back roads.  
I had just reached our street when I saw a fire engine blocking it off. I parked my car on the sidewalk and asked one of the firemen what was wrong. He answered with a grim look, "It's one of the houses further down. It's burnt to a crisp."  
_My_ house was further down; maybe it was one of my neighbours? I asked the fireman another question, "Which house was it?"  
"2717."  
I gasped; that was our house. "Oh my gosh!" I ran down the street, ignoring the yells of the firemen who were dotted around the street. My mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: my mom and Andy. _Please God, let them be okay._ I wasn't really a religious person but I hoped that God would overlook that and listen to my plea.

I reached the house just in time to see two body bags – Mom and Andy. All of the air inside of me whooshed out and I collapsed to the floor sobbing. _Why?

* * *

_

The funeral was a blur of black clothes and the smell of lilies. Lilies were my mom's favourite flowers – how ironic that they were the flowers of death.  
Father Dominic asked me to say a few words but I shook my head no. I wasn't being disrespectful but I knew that as soon as I stood up there that I wouldn't be unable to speak. I couldn't bear everyone's pitying glances.  
Jake got up instead and spoke about how his dad and my mom were wonderful people and they didn't deserve to be taken in such a cruel way. I tuned out halfway through, _I felt so numb. _David was sat on my right side sniffling into a handkerchief and Brad was on my left side staring into space. Jake was the true big brother – he handled everyone's sympathy and tried his best to make sure that his brothers and I had had something to eat. But who could eat at a time like this? I certainly couldn't.  
And as harsh as it sounds, at least Jake, Brad and David still had their mom. I had _nobody_. My mom's parents had died when I was 3 and I had never known my dad, so I doubted he had told his family all about me.  
I sobbed; if only I had been home. If only mom and Andy had not been in. _If only, if only, if only_.

The funeral ended sometime after Jake's speech, I can't really remember. But the one thing that I can vividly remember from that day was the person that I saw at the end.  
If I had just seen him randomly then he never would have stuck in my head. He was tall with black hair that had started to gray. He was also quite built despite his age – mid 40s, I'd say. He also had emerald green eyes that looked familiar to me but I couldn't place where I had seen them before.  
It didn't matter anyway. Or at least, that's what I had thought at the time.

I was expecting him to say a sympathetic "I'm so sorry about your loss." I definitely wasn't expecting the words that tumbled out of his mouth instead: "Susannah? I'm your father."

* * *

_Gosh, this was hard to write. I know this was probably really stupid and overdramatic but please review and tell me whether I should continue with this story or not. I would really appreciate it.  
And don't worry, if I do get requests to carry on with this story then the chapters will be nowhere near as angst-y as this was. Thank you :) Oh and I'd also appreciate it if you let me know if there were any mistakes; I noticed a LOT in CCL. Thanks :)_


	2. 002: Shock

_Hey everybody, I'm back. I would like to take this time to thank each and every one of you for reading my story, reviewing me and adding me to favourite author/story.  
I know that I may have seemed rude by not replying to people's reviews but I figured that I would do it here.  
_

_**ticklemecutie**__ – Thanks for reviewing (: and no, suze can't see ghosts in this one yeah, her dad's appearance was sudden but it plays a huge part in the story._

_**TraylorxChaylor**__ – Thanks for reviewing and adding me to favourites._

_**CupcakeSweetheart **__**– **__Hey you :) I can't believe you nearly cried :') and don't worry, this Jesse will be hot too, but there's going to be another hot character. Ooh la la. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**writersblock7777 **__**– **__Thanks for reviewing (: and Jake has always sounded hot to me so I just had to make him all sweet. And I'm glad you enjoyed CCL._

_**vampyrechicxx **__**– **__It won't be sad for much longer, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**I want to be Jesse's girl **__– I love your penname, and thanks for the long review (: And I was too excited for this story so I had to get the first chapter up. I never really saw the characters like that, so thanks :)  
And yeah, Jesse is the president's son along with another character –Jamieson. It's pretty good how the president and his sons fit into this story, I must admit. And did you mean All American Girl? I liked that story, but then I'm a sucker for anything romantic haha. And I liked your review; don't worry about 'yapping on'. _

_**LexieFang makes Fexie **__- Thanks for the review and don't worry, it won't be sad for much longer._

_**MarienVolturi**__ – Thanks for reviewing (: _

_And now on with Chapter 2. Oh, and I'm changing the formatting a little bit from now on.  
- I heart shoes x_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**o2: Shock.**

I stared at him and then laughed for the first time since my mom and Andy had died. "Seriously, thanks for trying to cheer me up." I was about to walk off when he grabbed me by the arm, gently.

The man looked bewildered. "I am your father." I think he was actually shocked that I didn't believe him; was he stupid? Why would I believe a complete stranger? And if this man was even my father, I think that I proved that I didn't need him back as a child so why should now be any different? His voice broke through my jumbled thoughts, "My name is Peter Simon."

I scrunched up my eyebrows, remembering the past. Back when I was young I had asked my mom about my dad; I could distinctly remember her saying that he was called Peter. I was about to question him over it when Sister Ernestine came over with her mouth agape. "Peter?" She asked. "Peter Simon?" She must have been eavesdropping – what a great nun.

My 'dad' looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised, and then turned to Sister Ernestine, "Yes Sister, how are you?" I tuned out to their conversation; my dad was actually here! I saw Jake walking around so I went over to him to tell him of my shocking news.

"Wow, Suze." He looked flabbergasted; his face tinged with shock. "But...this is...wow... your dad." His voice choked up on the last word, which in turn made me choke up and then start crying. I hugged Jake and then decided to go outside – I really needed some air.

I heard footsteps behind me as I walked over to a nearby bench. I sat down and then watched my 'dad' sit next to me. "I'm sorry, kiddo." He said, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Erm, are you ok?" His eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Why would he be crying when he didn't even know my mom anymore? He _was_ the one who left her, and while she was pregnant.

"No, Susannah." I would have to tell him to call me Suze; I didn't really like it when people called me Susannah. "I never got the chance to tell your mom my true feelings for her." He looked at me, "I still love her, you know."

"Why did you leave her then?" That was a bit harsh but he wasn't really making much sense.

He cringed at my blunt use of words, "There was a very important reason why I had to leave." He looked at me to gage my reaction and then carried on, "I had to leave suddenly that night because of my job; I'm a member of the CIA, a bodyguard to the rich and famous."

I looked at him, and once again burst out laughing at something that he had just said. "Wow." I finally stopped laughing, and then I started crying. _Why was I laughing at my mom's funeral? Was there something wrong with me?_

My dad – I had come to terms with that now – suddenly hugged me. "Please don't cry, my sweet daughter." I sniffled and then lifted my head from his shoulder.

"Dad, why did you really leave us?" His eyes softened as I acknowledged him as my father.

"Susannah, I'm not lying." He held my hand with one of his own. "I'm a member of the CIA, as I mentioned before, and so it's a job that puts me into danger. I never told your mother because I knew that she'd want me to give it up but the pay is very good and I planned to save up so that the three of us could have a good life. And I had to leave because I was putting your mom's and your own life in danger." He squeezed my hand. "I've kept in touch with Rick Slater all this time; he has a son in your class – Paul Slater?" I nodded and he carried on. "But then Rick told me about this Andy who got to your mom before I could."

My eyes widened at this. My dad had never really abandoned us then! "And then Rick told me of how you and your mom were happy and so I didn't want to jeopardise that. I knew that it was time for me to move on, just as your mother did." He looked so sad. "I knew that coming back into your lives would just cause turmoil so I stayed well away, until now." A tear spilled out of his left eye. "I'm so sorry, Helen." He looked up at the sky and blew a kiss.

I began crying as well – all this time, we could have been a family. I was deep in my own thoughts when my dad asked me something that shook my world, "Susannah, I already lost your mother; _please_ don't let me lose you too." He shakily smiled at me. "Will you come and live with me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is a very far-fetched – and short – chapter. I understand if some of you are thinking the same, but I'd still appreciate it if you reviewed me.  
If you have any questions etc, I'll probably reply in my next chapter but if you don't want to wait until then or whatever then just tell me and I will reply in a Private Message.  
Also, I know I updated very quickly but I don't think my next update will be as quick as this one as it's my prom tomorrow :) and I'm going to Paris on the 30__th__ for a few days. I'll try my best to update before I go away but if not, definitely sometime during next week._


	3. 003: White

_Hello everybody (: I'm back.  
My prom was absolutely __**incredible**__; it was by far the best night of my life. And now I have Paris to look forward to!  
Anyway, I figured that I'd try to write another chapter before I go to Paris as I've had an amazing response to this story and so to thank all of my reviewers, I decided to write Chapter 3 early.  
Also, could somebody please explain what freshmen, juniors and seniors are and the ages that come with them? Seeing as this is meant to be an American fic, I need the American schooling system but I have no idea whatsoever on how it works. Thanks!  
- I heart shoes x_

_**ticklemecutie – **__Hmm, well I don't really want to give too much away but it should be revealed in this chapter. And no, the president isn't going to be Obama. But you're on the right tracks that a member of the De Silva family is president. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**writer'sblock7777 – **__Yeah, I was aiming to do that: make everyone dislike her dad and then by the end, see how bad he had it. And thank you (: as I mentioned before, prom was amazing. And Paris should be too! I've never been before so I'm very excited. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**CupcakeSweetheart **__– Aaah, Beth! The leaver's do was sooo good. I wish we could do it all over again. And yeah, last chapter was a bit sad again, wasn't it? Oh well, it shouldn't be too bad this chapter. See you real soon, missy. Thanks for reviewing, loooove you lots (: _

_**Chocolat Addict – **__No, Suze can't see ghosts. I prefer writing stories where she's just normal, haha. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**vampyrechicxx **__– Yeah, Jesse is in this real soon – this chapter actually! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**I want to be Jesse's girl – **__Here you go, another update :) I'm glad that you found chapter 2 realistic. I was thinking that I might have overstepped the normal life mark. Yeah, I love the way the president fits into the story – it's a bit obvious but it's cute. And of course, it's fine to call it TPS. Even I do that!  
And yeah, I like PS stories too but there don't seem to be much. I might write one about the two after I'm done with this. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**MZC16 – **__It is very sudden, you're right. But I just don't want it to drag on and on. I never meant for the dad and Jesse to sound alike, but it's cool that you saw that. And Suze's dad was meant to take a few years away to raise as much money as possible but after those years had passed, Rick Slater told him that Suze's mum had met somebody else and he didn't want to just suddenly whirlwind into her life and spoil her happiness. And no, Helen probably wouldn't have taken him back because he never told her about the CIA thing. Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad to see you're carrying on with your story, good job!_

_**TraylorxChaylor – **__Jesse is going to be in this chapter haha. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Lexie Fang makes Fexie – **__I can't tell you if Suze and Jesse will hit it off at first, sorry :'( but you'll find out in this chapter anyway haha. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**..Night – **__Wow! I can't believe that I've gotten a review off you! You are actually one of my favourite mediator fanfiction authors! My Jesse from CCL was actually inspired by your Jesse from Be My Bad Boy. Thanks for reviewing! I'm feeling pretty honoured at the moment, haha .Excuse me while I gloat (:_

_If I missed out a review reply, I'm sorry but there were no more as I replied to the above. _

_I keep forgetting to add a disclaimer! So here it is: __I do not own any of these characters, apart from the ones that I created and were not featured in the book series by Meg Cabot. All ideas are my own though. Nor do I own any recognisable brands, such as Porsche, Tiffany's etc._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**o3: White.**_

My dad threw the last of my suitcases into the back of his black Porsche Cayenne. This guy was _loaded. _He had already surprised me with a Tiffany's diamond charm bracelet because he was "so happy" that I was coming to live with him, and he also felt that I "deserved a treat" after everything that I'd been through over the past couple of days. I still missed my mom and Andy dearly but my dad was helping to take away that pang in my heart.

Jake, Brad and David had gone home with their mom and so there wasn't really any other family that I had, apart from them and my dad – which is why I agreed to move in with him. And boy, were we moving?! We were going all the way to Washington, DC: home of the President, the White House and the two De Silva's, Jesse and Jamieson. Jesse and Jamieson De Silva were the sons of President De Silva and Mrs De Silva, the first lady. They were probably the hottest boys any teenage girl – or woman – would ever set eyes on. Both had that Spanish look about them but from there, their looks differed.

"Suze, are you ready?" My dad's voice cut through my thoughts about the two De Silvas. I noticed that my dad had called me Suze, without my having told him that that was my nickname.

I nodded, and turned to Cee and Adam. We hugged - with feverous promises to come and visit all the time - and I got into the car. I put my window down and smelled the salty air for the last time. _So long California, Washington here we come._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had slept most of the way there; I finally woke when I saw the sign _Welcome to Washington, the evergreen state. _"Wow, daddy." I smiled. "We're here!"

My dad snickered at my enthusiasm, "Yeah, we made it kiddo." We carried on driving past many of the monuments but I was only interested in seeing one thing – the White House. So imagine my surprise when we pulled up in front of it. "Dad?" I asked, wanting an explanation.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" He smirked at me and then carried on. "My new assignment is to look after President De Silva and his family." Pause. "We're living here!"

My face must have resembled a goldfish's because my mouth was just opening and closing continuously. I was going to live in the _White House, _with the freakin' _President of the United States!_

Dad flashed the security his CIA badge and they allowed us to enter, opening the steel gates. I finally decided to speak as my dad was parking, "But...Dad, how can we live _here?_"

My dad just chuckled at me, how nice. "Suze, I'm real close to the President." He looked at me and smirked, as he cut the ignition. "In fact, I'm friends with a lot of famous people." My eyes widened; mom would have loved this celebrity lifestyle. It had always been a dream of hers to meet the First Lady. _I would have to carry it out for her._

I stepped out of the Porsche and watched in awe as the First Lady actually made her way over to us. "Peter!" She gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and then turned to greet me. A smile lit up her face, "You must be Susannah; I've heard a lot about you." She also gave me a kiss on the cheek, but accompanied it with a hug. "I'm terribly sorry to hear about your loss, but I expect that you don't want to talk about that just yet." She took my hand and led me inside. The only thought occurring to me as she led me toward the door was that I had yet to say something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the maids – Priscilla, I think – led me to my bedroom. "This," she pointed to a door, "your room." She spoke in broken English; she was from the Philippines and had apparently been looking after the De Silva family for years.

I stepped inside, and immediately fell in love with the room. Mrs De Silva – or Laura as she wanted me to call her – had decorated it perfectly to my taste and yet she had never even seen me before today, let alone known my favourite colours! The room was painted a midnight blue with lush, white carpet that felt as soft as my mom's favourite cashmere sweater.

Mrs De Silva had instructed me to have a shower as the ride here had been a long one. I had yet to meet Jesse and Jamieson as they were out doing whatever it was that hot, famous teenage boys did. The en-suite leading off from my bedroom was conjoined to another room, which judging by the other door was to the left of my own room. I had a quick shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I was about to head into my room but I had forgotten which door to go through. I was sure that it was the door on the left hand side of the bathroom so I entered through that one.

However, I was sadly mistaken and three things made me realise this as soon as I entered the room – firstly, this room was green and black; it was also very messy. And the third thing? Jamieson and Jesse De Silva were sat on the leather recliners looking up in awe at the girl dripping wet, wrapped in a fluffy, white, _short_ towel.

**---**

**---**

**---**

"Is it my birthday?" My dope of a brother, Jamieson asked, after we had both looked up and spotted the girl. I never really took an interest in girls, but this girl was _stunning._ She had long, brunette curls that were cascading down her back. She also had the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen – emerald green framed with long eyelashes. And as much as I tried not to look, long legs that went on for miles. She was in all a very gorgeous girl. She was also very embarrassed, I could see.

"You must be Susannah." I nodded at her. Hey, just because I thought she was pretty didn't mean that I'd treat her any differently to all the other girls. I had found out the hard way that most of the girls in my life were out for one thing, and one thing only: the fame that comes with being the First Son's girlfriend.

So had my moronic brother, but he just likes girls too much to give up on them. "Yeah, I am." Susannah spoke up. "And I'm also in the wrong room; excuse me." She re-entered the door that she had come from, presumably to the right room this time.

"Man, Jesse. You get all the luck." Jamieson frowned at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You and Susannah, sharing a bathroom." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Maybe even more?"

I threw a pillow at him, "Shut up." I smirked at him. "Have her if you really want."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the dining room after being called in by Priscilla. I was surprised to see everyone already seated, but I wasn't too surprised at witnessing my brother chat to Susannah. He had liked the idea of the two of them getting together, even though he had only just met her, the player.

Susannah was dressed now, but I still couldn't get the image of her out of my head – talk about a first impression. She had on a long, white tunic dress and her hair was a mass of curls. She still looked exceptionally beautiful, but then so had the other girls who had used me.

My mother sat down, and Susannah looked up at her and sadly smiled. "Thank you for the dress, Mrs De Silva." She sounded kind of choked up; I wondered why.

My mom must have already known why Susannah sounded like she was going to cry, as she patted her hand, "It was no problem, darling." She smiled at Susannah. "Call me Laura, sweetie."

Susannah gingerly laughed. "I feel kind of disrespectful, just calling you by your first name. But if that's what you want me to call you, then of course." I looked up at her in surprise – she was probably the politest girl that I had ever met.

Jamieson also looked up, but he decided to voice his thoughts. "You have lovely manners, Susannah."

Susannah smiled, "Thanks. And call me Suze, I don't really like Susannah."

Jamieson shook his head. "Nah-uh. Susannah is a beautiful name." I also thought that too._  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, so Jesse's P.O.V is going to be included in each chapter from now on. However, I have to apologise for how disgustingly I wrote Jesse's part. Err, it's embarrassing. And haha, what a dumb cutting off point but I really have to sleep because I'm off to Paris in 5 hours and my brain is hurting.  
And yeah, it's moving kind of too fast but Jesse's feelings towards Suze at this moment in time are just of the lustful nature, if that.  
As always, please review and let me know of any mistakes (: _


	4. 004: New

_Hello everybody. Paris was incredible – we crammed in so much, but it was absolutely worth it! Thank you to everyone who wished me a good time. I'm sorry for the lack of updates – even though I've been back from Paris for a while now, I've had a lot going on. But, I figured it was time to update so here I am!_

_**I have had a lot of reviews about Suze and her dad not being able to drive from Carmel to Washington, and I absolutely agree. I should have checked that one out, but can I remind you all that I am not from the USA and I also updated just five hours before going to Paris so I was feeling a little tire, which is why I never checked. So, sorry about that!**_

_Oh and thanks to the reviewers who explained the American schooling system!  
I can't send a review reply to everyone who reviewed as I have had a huge response after chapter 3. What can I say? Jesse and Jamieson got your hearts rushing!  
- I heart shoes x_

_Thanks to:_

_**jessicam242  
iamnessie  
.Angel – **__Haha, I have no idea why anyone would put two hormonal teenagers in rooms next to each other? But hey, it makes for a good read! Thanks for reviewing, and for saying my sentence structure is good!  
__**. – **__Thanks for telling me about freshmen, juniors and seniors and thanks for reviewing!  
__**TeamTHEFT  
LexieFang makes Fexie **__– Suze was sad because she was sat with the First Lady and she was missing her own mom. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**infrared  
magooo_92 – **__Thanks for explaining about the American schooling system, and for reviewing!  
__**writer'sblock7777**__ – I figured that I'd give you all a chapter before I went haha. And yeah, that would be too embarrassing, especially if you walked in on hotties like Jesse and Jamieson. Thanks! I had a great time. And thanks for reviewing and for explaining the schooling system!  
__**vampyrechicxx**__ – Aw thank you :') I was very lucky to go to Paris,it's a beautiful city but boy, was it hot?! Thanks for reviewing!  
__**TraylorxChaylor**__ – Haha, calm down with the questions (: All will be revealed. Jamieson is Jesse's brother, and nah I never said if this was a Jesse/Suze fic. It might be...but then again, it might not. And from now on, Jesse's P.O.V will be in all of the chapters, I think. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**..Night**__ – Oh my gosh, you have never enjoyed a chapter more?! Oh wow. I think you should read some of you own chapters haha, they are incredible. Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, Laura is a cool name ;)  
__**klutzygal12**__  
__**redglasses**__  
__**CupcakeSweetheart**__ – I'm glad you're "in love" with my story haha. Jamieson is a hotty (LL). I'll describe him in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and lyl x  
__**  
**__Phew, I'm done! On with the disclaimer and then enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: __I do not own any of these characters, apart from the ones that I created and were not featured in the book series by Meg Cabot. All ideas are my own though. Nor do I own any recognisable brands_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**o4: New.**

After dinner, I had the 'official' tour, courtesy of Jamieson. This boy was seriously hot – he had black hair that was straight and swept away from his face. He had also got Mrs De Silva's eyes which were a light gray colour. He wasn't as built as Jesse was; he was leaner and much taller.

"So Susannah," Jamieson began striking up conversation as he led me to the balcony. "What grade are you in at school?"

"I'm a junior." I smiled at him; he was so handsome! "How about you?"

"You mean you don't know?!" He acted offended for a second and then laughed throatily. "I'm a junior too." He bumped my arm with his own. "You never know, we might even be in the same classes!"

I smiled again – that would be really cool. Jamieson opened a door that was at the end of the hallway and I walked through, as he held the door open.

"Wow." I gasped. I was on the actual balcony of the white house! "I can't believe I'm actually _here__**; **_my mom would-". I cut off, not really wanting to say anymore.

"Hmm?" Jamieson murmured. "What were you saying?"

"Oh...nothing." I shook my head and then asked Jamieson if he could lead me to my room; it had been an eventful day and I was feeling tired!

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I awoke shortly after and decided to pay my dad a visit. We still didn't know each other as well as I wanted us to, so I figured that we could talk and find out more about one another. However, I didn't have a clue as to where I could find my dad, so I walked through the conjoined en-suite to ask Jamieson where he would be.

I knocked lightly on the door but there was no reply. I tentatively opened the door, expecting Jamieson to be sat playing on his X-Box as I had found him and Jesse before, which was just too embarrassing for words. Instead, I found a half-naked Jesse working out. And the half-naked Jesse hadn't spotted me so I took the time to check him out.

His curly hair had been pushed away from his forehead, but to be honest I wasn't exactly focusing on Jesse's hair. He had his six-pack out on show and gosh, this was something I would pay to see! His chest was covered by a light sheen of sweat – which actually wasn't gross in the slightest – and very fine, golden hairs were dotted about his chest.

Jesse cleared his throat and I looked up, horrified at the fact that he had probably been watching me blatantly check him out. "Hi." I sheepishly smiled.

Jesse smirked back. "Can I help you?"

"Erm...I, I was...erm," I could feel my cheeks reddening with each word that I spoke. "I was wondering if...well, if you knew where I could find my dad?"

Jesse smiled at me, "Of course." He grabbed a black muscle t-shirt and slipped it over his chest. "Come on." He cocked his head towards his door and motioned for me to go through as he held the door open. My, these boys were gentlemen.

"Thanks." I mumbled. With Jesse, I didn't feel as carefree as I did with Jamieson. Maybe it was just because he was older than me? "So, I thought that was Jamieson's room before; I never would have just barged in if I'd known that it was yours. Sorry."

"Hey, it's cool." Jesse smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry about it. So, do you like it here in Washington?"

"Yeah, it's really nice." Okay, I know that's a lame word to use but whatever. "It's very different from California though."

"Yeah, I bet." Jesse pointed to an oak door, "This is your dad's room. If you ever need help finding it again, don't hesitate to find me." He grinned and walked off in the opposite direction.

I swear that my heart has never beaten so fast in all my life.

---

---

I walked back to my room and entered the bathroom – I was in dire need of a shower. Susannah had already placed some of her things in the bathroom. Out of curiosity, I opened one of her shampoo bottles and sniffed the contents: it was passion fruit – one of my favourite smells in the world. I had a feeling it would soon become my number one smell.

Susannah was a beautiful girl; she was much prettier than half of the celebrities and princesses I had ever met. When I had looked up and seen her staring at my six-pack, a secret thrill had run through my body. How could someone so divine be looking at me in awe?

However, I got the feeling that I wasn't the only one who found Susannah to be stunning – Jamieson was obviously falling for this girl, despite her having been here for just over one day. Oh well, she probably had a boyfriend anyway; how could she not?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sat in my room reading the _Critical Theory since Plato _book that my mother had bought for me, I had no idea why this book even interested me – it just did – when there was a tap on the door.

"Come in." I shouted. I hoped it was Susannah, but no such luck.

"Jesse, su madre le gustaría que usted." Priscilla nodded at me and then left. My mother wished to see me? I got up and carefully set the book aside. Jamieson reached my mother's lounge at the same time as I did.

"I wonder what Mom wants?" He asked. Rarely did my mom ever call us to her lounge together unless something important had happened.

I shrugged and entered.

"Hola madre, you wished to see us?" I took a seat on one of the leather recliners and Jamieson followed suit.

"Yes darling, it's about Susannah."

"Is she okay?" Jamieson asked, voicing my exact thoughts.

"Well, you may be wondering why she sometimes looks sad and looks off." I had realised that. "Now I'm not sure if she would want me to tell the two of you, but I must because if you say something wrong..." She tailed off; making me wonder what on Earth she was going on about.

"Mom, what?" Jamieson asked, again voicing my own thoughts.

"Susannah came here with her father for two reasons – one, to get to know him better because she never knew him up until now." My eyes widened; wow, who'd have thought? "And the second reason – which is something she should never have had to have gone through – was that her mother and stepfather passed away last week." My mom paused. "They were killed in a fire at Susannah's house."

I sucked in a breath. _Her mother had passed away in a fire? _That was so bad; I felt so sorry on her. But then I figured that Susannah didn't want our pity. No, she wanted our friendship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there you have it – chapter 4. As always, please let me know of any mistakes that I may have made.  
I hope I'm not moving Jesse on too fast – he already likes her and it's just been over one day. But you know, if you had a hot guy living in your house and you'd already seen him with only a towel on, then I'm sure you'd be attracted to him! Ooh, if only :)_


	5. 005: Knowing

_Hello everybody :) Sorry that it's been a while but I've been pretty busy this week. I think I'm going to try and make this chapter longer seeing as my chapters aren't long enough.  
I am shamelessly going to promote Demi Lovato's album – Here We Go Again. It's a really good album. Go listen to it :) Catch Me is the most beautiful song 3.  
Oh, and Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne is a really good song, but I guess it depends if you're into the whole hip-hop/rap scene. Right, I need to stop recommending songs now :)  
Anyway, on with the review replies and then chapter 5._

Thanks to:  
_  
__**Jesse de Silva is MINE – **__Thanks for the review and hopefully this chapter will be longer!  
__**TraylorxChaylor – **__Here is the American schooling system: freshmen are like year 9, sophomore like year 10, juniors year 11 and seniors 12. Sorry that it took me a while to give you it, I totally forgot! Thanks for the review; you're one of my most faithful reviewers haha.  
__**CupcakeSweetheart – **__Haha, tell me about it. If I shared a bathroom with Jesse...Ahh. Thanks for reviewing, lu x  
__**jessicam242 – **__Who wouldn't want to live with Jesse?! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**..Night – **__Your version of Jesse in Be My Bad Boy gave me shivers haha. I can't believe I never reviewed it; sorrrry! It was a really good story, just like your rest! Infact, I'm going to review after I have posted this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**LexieFang makes Fexie**__ – Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Jelly Babes 101**__ –I'm glad you like the story so far :) Haha, your review made me laugh. I think you were the person who was the most excited about Jesse's 'half-naked goodness'. And yeah, don't worry – I'll add more of Jesse and his half-naked goodness :) Thanks for reviewing!  
__**StoryGirlAngel – **__Yay, new reviewer :) Thanks for reviewing!  
__**ticklemecutie – **__Hmm, the brothers might rival over Suze, but then again...they might not! Haha, sorry for teasing. And from now on, the first half is Suze's P.O.V and then when the dashes appear then that is when Jesse's P.O.V comes in. And oops, I never meant half-naked brothers haha. I mean half-naked boys who aren't related to you haha. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**aleksssIvashkov**__ – New reviewer :) Thankyou; I'm glad you enjoy this story! And I can reveal that Suze will have a romantic moment (or more) with both brothers :) Thanks for reviewing!  
__**I want to be Jesse's girl – **__Hello! Don't worry about the late review, though I must admit I was wondering where you were haha. Yeah, Jesse is shy and mysterious in this – don't get me wrong, I love bad boys (haha, ironic) but mysterious boys are very appealing and sexy. And yup, Jamieson is a cutie haha. Thanks for reviewing! And no, it isn't sad if you want to read Critical Theory since Plato – go for it!  
__**Miss. Silver Star – **__Thanks for reviewing, and yeah it is a bit All American Girl, isn't it? But, I can assure you that I never got the president idea from Meg Cabot. I actually got it from a number of different of stories :)  
__**vampyrechicxx**__ – Haha, it's a good thing that Suze isn't real. She would have a lot of haters just for living with Jesse :) Thanks for reviewing and here is the update!_

_**I am dedicating this chapter to all of you guys ^^, I love you all!  
ALSO THE P.O.V'S IN THIS CHAPTER DIFFER SLIGHTLY – SUSANNAH FIRST, JESSE SECOND AND THEN SUSANNAH AGAIN LAST.**_

_Disclaimer: __I do not own any of these characters, apart from the ones that I created and were not featured in the book series by Meg Cabot. All ideas are my own though. Nor do I own any recognisable brands. I DO NOT own Gonzaga College High School.__  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**o5: Knowing.**

I woke to the sounds of the birds chirping and the shower running; Jesse must have been taking a shower then.

I lay in my bed for about five more minutes before I got up out of my bed and then made it. Hey, there might be a gazillion maids around but I wasn't that lazy! I then walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of white loungepants and a grey tee. I quickly got changed – I had a shower last night, so I couldn't be bothered with one today.

I opened my door and made my way downstairs. There was no sign of Jamieson or Jesse, which was a bit obvious seeing as he was taking a shower. I sat next to my dad.

"Good morning, dad." I smiled at Laura and President De Silva. "Morning."

They all greeted me back as I poured myself some cereal. There was nothing like Lucky Charms, yum.

"Boo." A voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped slightly and turned to see Jamieson. "You know, you scared me."

"Mission accomplished." He smiled at me and sat down. "So, where's my brother?"

"I'm here." A voice came from behind me. Once again, I jumped. _Were these boys out to scare me? _"No need to worry, Jamieson."

"Haha. You wish, man." Jamieson mock-punched Jesse which resulted into a play fight between the two. I smiled at them both; who'd have thought that the _president's sons _would act like this?

"Okay boys, time out." Laura shook her head at the two, smiling. "You don't want Susannah thinking that the two of you don't know how to act like the mature boys you are, would you?"

The two instantly leapt apart from each other, and sheepishly smiled.

Hmm, they acted like they actually cared about their mom's statement. I wondered why that was?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week carried on in pretty much the same way. As in, no school. But alas, the day soon came when I was to start at Jesse and Jamieson's school - Gonzaga College High School. My dad and Jesse's parents decided that I should just go to school with the boys and let everyone know from the start that I was living with them, as opposed to lying and then getting caught out later on – it happens in all the films so it would probably happen to me. I had bad luck.

I woke up before my alarm; I hadn't slept much for two reasons. The first, being that I was nervous to go this private school with all the rich kids and the second, being that I wanted my mom. Needless to say, my pillow was pretty much drenched from my tears.

I took a shower and straightened my hair. Now, what to wear? I pulled out a Louis Vuitton pinstriped blouse that Laura had bought me, and paired it with a black, floaty skirt that reached my knees. I slipped on my French Sole black flats and grabbed my makeup bag. I had just finished applying my mascara and eyeliner when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Hey." It was Jesse. "You all ready for your first day?"

"Yeah, I think." In all actuality, I was actually very nervous.

"You'll be fine." Jesse smiled. "But, we're going to be late if we don't go now."

I grabbed my messenger bag and walked out of the door that Jesse was holidng open for me.

--

--

--

I was glad that I had been the one to get Susannah before school, and not Jamieson. I had a feeling that Susannah would bring out the competitive edge of us both.

She had looked perfect, as usual. She wasn't like other girls who showed off their skin to impress guys. Personally, Susannah's look was much more appealing to me than any miniskirt or short dress.

I had drove the three of us to school. Jamieson never drove his car to school, and instead used me as his personal chauffeur. I couldn't blame him – my black Ferrari was much better than his white Audi TT.

"Hey Susannah." Jamieson smiled at her, as she walked into the lounge. "You look nice."

_Nice? _Was my brother blind? She looked gorgeous.

"Thanks." She shrugged. "You too."

"Should we get going?" I asked. For some reason, I didn't like the fact that Susannah had just told Jamieson that he looked nice. That was real mean of me; I should be happy for my brother. Yeah right, I was jealous.

"I call shotgun!" Jamieson cried, and then he stopped dead in his tracks to the door. "Actually Susannah, would you like to sit at the front?"

"It's cool." Susannah smiled at him.

"No, sit at the front." I opened the car door for her.

"Thank you." I closed the door behind her, and walked round. I got in and put on my seatbelt. I had to reverse so I placed my right hand on Susannah's seat.

Jamieson leant forward and turned the radio on. Miley Cyrus' 'See You Again' blasted through the speakers. I went to change it but Jamieson slapped my hand away. "Hey, I'm listening to that."

Susannah giggled as Jamieson began singing along with the words. "...My best friend Lesley said, oh she's just being Miley..."

Just as Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' came on, we reached our high school. As I parked into my usual parking space, a crowd of girls made their way over to my car and squealed.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath.

"What is it?" Susannah asked.

"Oh, that's Jesse's fan club." Jamieson explained to Susannah. "They're pretty erm, bitchy so watch out for them."

Susannah paled."This is just what I need." I heard her whisper.

"Hey, don't worry." Jamieson nudged her. "I'll protect you."

Susannah smiled, obviously not knowing that what my brother was saying wasn't a joke.

"Time to go, guys." I opened my door, ignoring the cries of "Hey Jesse!" These types of girls were only after me for one thing – the fame.

Jamieson followed suit, also ignoring the girls as they squealed out his name. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Susannah.

The girls instantly held their breath as they waited to see who got out of the passenger side. As Susannah stepped out, you could almost see the hatred that they felt toward her.

Susannah looked really embarassed. That is, until Jamieson whispered something into her ear and offered her his arm. Then she just looked happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jesse, who's the girl you arrived with?" My best friend, Maria Diego asked. News really spread fast here.

"She lives with us now. Her dad's our bodyguard."

"Oh right." She was a pretty girl but I had only ever seen her as a friend; we had known each other all of our lives as our parents were best friends. "Dad told me to tell your parents to come round tonight for dinner." She pouted. "You guys haven't been to our house for ages."

"Sure. Oh, is it okay if we bring Susannah over too?"

"Duh." She smirked at me, knowingly. "I want to meet the girl who's finally got Jesse interested."

"Whatever."

--

--

--

I got changed into a tan coloured, floaty top and paired it with some silver, skinny, silk pants. The clothes that Laura had bought for me were sure coming in handy. My outfit sounded a little overdressed as we were just going to someone's house for dinner but I had heard a lot about this Maria Diego and so, I didn't want to look like a total tramp.

I had just finished straightening my fringe when Laura peeked her head through my door. "Ready, Susannah?"

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"Ok, sweetie." She admired my outfit for a moment. "Could you please go and get Jamieson? His room is the one next to the balcony."

I nodded and set off to his room. His door was open so I cleared my throat, "Jamieson, are you ready yet?"

He walked over to the door. He was wearing a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked _hot._

"I'll let you decide." He smiled crookedly at me. "Do I look ok?"

"You look _really _nice." I was flirting with the guy; he was just too sweet. Yeah, it was safe to say that I liked him.

His response? Well, it involved my lips and his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oooh. Who saw that coming? As always, let me know of any mistakes. _


	6. 006: Boyfriend

_Hey everybody (: Haha, there were a lot of mixed reviews to the end of the last chapter, as in Suze and Jamieson's kiss.  
So, I'm sorry for this late review but man, have I been busy this week?! I watched both Harry Potter 6 and Orphan – both were good films, but Orphan was very on-the-edge-of-your-seat scary. I also went bowling which I suck at big-time haha. Plus, I've done a lot of family visiting too.  
I so recommend the book series House of Night by P.C and Kristin Cast. They're so brilliant, especially if you love vampire stories. Personally, I find them better than Twilight – please don't hurt me, Twi-hards (: I'd love to know if anyone has read them yet?  
Btw, I don't find it dorky to "live for Superman." So no offence everybody!  
Anyway, on with the review replies.  
- I heart shoes x_

__

Thanks to:

_**ticklemecutie**__ – I don't want it to seem like I'm totally ignoring you by saying whose P.O.V it is, but every chapter is going to start with Suze's P.O.V and end with Jesse's. Unless I say otherwise in the A/N. Thanks for reviewing :)  
__**katydid2**__ – Thanks for reviewing, and here is your update!  
__**Jesse de Silva is MINE**__ – I can't believe you don't like Jamieson :( Haha, oh well, more Jamieson for me :) And yeah, Jesse's fan club are going to be featured in this from time to time. Thanks for the review!  
__**..Night – **__Haha, I looove how you're torn toward the two hot brothers :) Nahh, Maria isn't going to be a problem. Jesse isn't going to be heartbroken over the kiss, but he might be heartbroken over other things? And as for Jesse and Jamieson having a huge fight, hmm. I haven't even though that far haha, but if they do I will be sure to thank you for the idea! Thanks for reviewing!  
__**TraylorxChaylor**__ – Haha, Nick Jonas? Wellll, that works for me because Nick = hot and Jamieson also = hot. But then you already know about my Nick obsession for reviewinggg! I have to add this on – xx :)  
__**Rockaholick – **__Aw thankyou :') And yeah, it would be funny – not for Jamieson or Suze but for us anyway! Thankyouuu and dw, I'm not going to stop writing this one haha. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**StoryGirlAngel**__ – Thankyou!  
__**Kayyybby**__** – **__Another Jamieson hater?! Aww, poor Jamieson haha. And dw, Jesse still has a chance (: Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Dearbhal – **__Thanks for reviewing and here is the update.  
__**I want to be Jesse's girl – **__Haha, well it definitely is Sons unless one of them is crossdressing :) Which is a negative haha. Dw, Maria is going to be super nice in this. It's very OOC. Thankyouuu (: I proper look forward to your insightful reviews. Thanks for reviewing x  
__**jessicam242 **__– What does OMW stand for? Thanks for the review!  
__**LexieFang makes Fexie – **__I'm glad you like it! And no, Maria isn't with Felix, I just gave her Diego as a last name because I didn't want her related to Jesse. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Jelly Babes 101 – **__Woww, long review! Do you see Jamieson as an older brother to Suze? Wow, but that's good that you picked up on their comfortable relationship. And woo, clever girl! I did do it like that, I wish I could give out gold stars (: Haha, yeah Jesse and Maria are BFFs. My story is very OOC, deffo! And yeah, there will be brother rivalry haha. Thanks for the long review!  
__**CupcakeSweetheart – **__Hellllo. How's your holiday(s) going? And thanks for reviewing, I wish I had a Jesse/Jamieson/Nick Jonas :) Lyl X  
__**vampyrechicxx – **__Haha, thanks for the review!  
__**writer'sblock7777 – **__Oooops, did I get it wrong? :/ Thanks for the heads up (: Jesse doesn't walk in :(, but it would be pretty extreme if he did walk in. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**xxMarzbbyxx**__ – Thanks for reviewing!  
__**TeamTHEFT**__ – Haha, she's overdressed because she's heard in school that Maria is very pretty and rich and so on so she's trying to impress :') Thanks for reviewing!_

__

Phew, I thought they wouldn't end haha. On with Chapter 6.

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers. I looooove you all!**_

_****_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**o6: Boyfriend.**__

I let him kiss me for a few moments before pulling away. "We should get going; your parents are waiting." I explained with a shy smile. I was extremely flattered and _very_ amazed that a De Silva boy would even look at me in that way, but I wasn't sure if I wanted a boyfriend or whatever just yet.

"Sure." He grinned back at me and took my hand, leading me downstairs.

Everybody was waiting for us, but they didn't seem too bothered that we were five minutes late. Well, I say everybody - Jesse was looking quite sour and if my eyes didn't deceive me, I was pretty positive that he glared at mine and Jamieson's linked hands.

I pulled away from Jamieson gently, and walked over to my dad.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, kiddo." He smiled at me. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." I eyed his Armani suit tastefully. "As do you; I'd better keep an eye on all the women around."

My dad chuckled at this, "Time to go, sweets."

I followed him to the limousine and we all got in. Jamieson was sat on my right and Jesse on my left; ironic, huh?

I tried to make conversation as I noticed that Jesse and Jamieson were kind of ignoring each other.

"So, erm, " I began, Jesse and Jamieson watching me. "Maria Diego, huh?"

"Yeah." Jamieson replied. "She's Jesse's best friend."

"Oh?" I asked, turning to Jesse.

"Yeah. We've pretty much been best friends all our lives." He said, indifferently.

"That's cool." And thus, another uncomfortable silence began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dad knocked on the door and a girl around my age opened the door. She was wearing a grey tank top and black skirt - I was thankful that she wasn't in sweats or whatever; I didn't look too overdressed. Her black hair was silkily pulled into a messy bun. She was _gorgeous._

"Hey!" She excitedly beamed.

President De Silva patted her on the shoulder before entering the lush house. Laura hugged her briefly, planting kisses on each of her cheeks. Jamieson mock punched her, laughing. But it was Jesse's reaction I was waiting for. I had no idea why, though.

Jesse smiled at her, and pulled her into a tight hug. He quickly kissed her on the forehead before releasing her from his arms.

"Hey, Maria." Ahh, so _this_ was the famous Maria I had been hearing about all day. She pretty much ruled the school. I was totally expecting her to either ignore me – or diss me in some way – so when she smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek? I was pretty much stunned.

"You must be Susannah. It's _so _good to finally put a face to the name. I'm Maria."

I smiled back, a little confused. "Yeah, I'm Susannah but call me Suze, _please._ Jesse and Jamieson refuse to call me Suze." I laughed. "It's good to put a name to your face too. Seriously, you're like royalty at school."

"Ha. I have no idea why; I'm a total dork." She giggled. "I live for _Superman_."

"It's true." Jesse chimed in. "It makes it easy to shop for her."

I smiled, feeling a little jealous. My best friends weren't even in the same state as me! And so far, my only friends were Jamieson and Jesse. Maria was well on her way to becoming the third person on the list.

"So, Suze tell me," Maria gently dragged me to the lounge where Jamieson was already seated sat with another boy, but all I could see was the back of his head. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. Both Jesse's and Jamieson's heads shot up, as did the other boy who was sat with Jamieson. He had dark brown hair that was messily pushed away from his forehead. He had on a _New York Giants _tee along with a pair of stonewash jeans. He was also hot – not as much as Jesse or even Jamieson, but then again who was?

"Erm, no." I answered sheepishly. Was it me or did both the De Silva boys look relieved? Oh no, wait. The De Silva boys? I doubt they cared about my relationship status. Yeah, it was just me.

--

--

--

I was exceedingly happy to find out that Susannah didn't have a boyfriend. However, I had noticed her eyeing Maria's cousin, Hunter. I watched as he introduced himself to her.

"Hey." He raised a hand. "I'm Hunter, Maria's brother."

Susannah smiled at him. "I'm Suze."

I noticed my brother staring at Hunter. _Hah, he was jealous that Susannah was talking to Hunter._ Wait, so was I.

I took a seat on the couch – I was sat next to Maria, while Susannah had yet to find a place to sit. She stood there, uncertain of where to sit. I was just about to tell her to come and take the seat next to mine, when Hunter piped up, "Sit here."

She beamed at him, making me wish I was on the recieving end of that smile. Seriously, what was wrong with me? I hadn't even known this girl for a week yet, and already I was smitten?! But atleast I wasn't the only one, my brother looked pretty smitten too.

We all chatted for about 10 minutes before Maria's mom came in. She said her usual hello to me and Jamieson before turning to Susannah, "Hello darling." She hugged her and smiled. "You know, you're as pretty as Laura says."

Susannah blushed and looked down. Maria giggled next to me, snapping me out of my trance. "What?" I whispered.

She just shook her head and led us all into the dining room – Maria's family was so rich that we used a separate room for us teenagers to dine in.

"Being an only child and all," Maria mock-pouted, "Jesse, Jamieson and Hunter are pretty much like the annoying brothers I never had."

"Your words melt my heart." Hunter said, jokingly.

"I'm an only child too." Susannah said, looking at Maria. "Except for my three stepbrothers – Jake, Brad and David."

"Oooh, are they hot?" Asked Maria, whilst the rest of us looked at her in disbelief. "What? Everyone knows about the whole clichéd falling-for-your-stepbrother." She sighed. "Don't you guys read teenage romance books?"

We all looked at her in awe. "So Suze, answer time!" Chanted Maria.

"Erm, well I guess Jake and Brad are both good-looking." She bit her lip. "It's kind of weird to think of them in that way."

"So, who would you date out of the two?" Maria asked with a glint in her eye. Oh man. "Let's play truth or dare! Suze, that's your first truth."

"I thought it was up to me which I choose?" Susannah cringed at Maria's glare. "Fine, fine. I guess Jake."

"And why would that be?"

"I don't know. For one, you made me choose between them both and you know, Jake is pretty good-looking and he's really nice. And protective too."

I was feeling kind of jealous of this Jake guy, even though I knew Susannah was only listing those points because she had to.

"Okay, my turn." Hunter said, grinning wickedly. "Jesse, I dare you to kiss Maria."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lame cut off point, I know. I'm sorry! It's just this chapter was dragging on and on, so I had to end it somewhere. As always, let me know of any mistakes._


	7. 007: Drunk

_Hey everybody. I'm updating a little faster than usual which is good haha. So, when are you guys all back at school/college/university?  
I go to college for the first time soon, but first I'm waiting for my GCSE results :/  
Anyway, enough about me and on with the review replies and Chapter 7._

__

Thanks to:

_**writer'sblock7777 – **__Thankyouuu, oh faithful reviewer (:  
__**Rockaholick**__ – Aw, don't hate me haha, I've updated now so hopefully you like this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!  
__**..Night – **__Heyyy Laura :) And nopeee, they're not going to realise their feelings for each other haha. And Hunter is kinda like Paul, except he won't be obsessed with Suze or whatever. And kudos about Jamieson and Maria, it's an idea I'm toying with but I'm not sure if I'm going to put it in. Or go with something a little different. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**unLuKy**__ – You might get your wish soon enough (: Thanks for reviewing!  
__**I want to be Jesse's girl**__ – Actualllly, every chapter is dedicated to you all haha.I kinda like the whole Paul/Suze relationship but only if Jesse isn't there. A good – but incomplete – Paul/Suze story is by Frolicking Bananas. And Hunter, haha. He will deff. add a fun twist to this story. And haha, I don't really have a stand on Superman or Spiderman but if I had to choose then it'd be....Superman – there's something about that S on his chest haha. Nahhh, Maria isn't going to be a bitch at all. Atleast, I don't think so anyway. Yeah, jealous guys = yum. Cruel Intentions? What's that? And I still play Truth or Dare at the sweet age of 16 haha. But I'm a coward who always chooses truth hah. Sorrrrry for this super long review reply :/ thanks for reviewing!  
__**Dearbhal – **__Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Katydid2**__ – Haha, don't frettt. And I've only read 4 of them, but I can't wait to read the last 2. I loooooove them. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**ticklemecutie **__– Haha to answer all of your questions, all I can say is read this chapter (: and please, stay alive (: Thanks for reviewing.  
__**LexieFang makes Fexie**__ – Hunter is FANTASTICCCC. It was Jesse's P.O.V, they're all his unless I say otherwise. (: Don't worry, I won't say anything about HoN, it's brill right? Gotta love Erik 3 Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Jesse de Silva is MINE**__ – Aww, I'm glad you like Hunter and his name (: And haha, Superman is pretty awesome (: Thanks for reviewing!  
__**TraylorxChaylor**__ – Haha, I think we've all had that disease too (: Jesse _**will**_ kiss Suze, and yeah she does want a bit of Jesse haha, who wouldn't? Haha, you also know about my bad boy obsession. Bet my latest PM about him staying over was a shocker huh. Thanks for reviewing xx  
__**NewYorkerChick – **__I'm glad you like my story (: New reviewer, yayyy. Thanks for reviewing.  
__**CupcakeSweetheart**__ – Aww have fun! How was Florida? Haha, they are both pretty awesome guys. If only they were real haha. And yeah, Hunter is my favouriteeee boy out of them all. And there's drama in this (: Ly X  
__**Jelly Babes 101**__ – Ooooops, my bad. He is her cousin who is like a brother to her, I must have written it wrong. House of Night is awesome, I'm only upto book 4 but I'm loving them so far. And i'll check them out (: Thanks for reviewing.  
__**ggirlss94 – **__Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing.__**  
**__  
Btw, guys. I'm changing the paragraph breaker a bit, it's so stupid – the one I'm using, I mean.  
Disclaimer and then Chapter 7. _

_Disclaimer:__I do not own any of these characters, apart from the ones that I created and were not featured in the book series by Meg Cabot. All ideas are my own though. Nor do I own any recognisable brands._

** TPS**

**o7: Drunk.**

Jesse chuckled on hearing Hunter's dare. "Did you not hear Maria before?" Hunter looked on confused, "She said I'm like a brother to her, so that's a pass. Sorry."

Maria smiled, and Hunter raised his eyebrows at her as if they were having some sort of mental conversation. After a minute or so, Hunter smirked, "You still have to do the dare, Jesse," Jesse opened his mouth to probably ask Hunter if he had even been listening to a word he had just said, but Hunter cut him off. "But with Suze instead."

My eyes widened, and automatically my heart started beating faster. Damn it, why did Jesse have to cause such an impact on me? And more importantly, since when did my life become such a cliché?

Jesse looked at me, "Is that okay?" A charming smile made its way across his face. "I'll have to do a Hunter forfeit otherwise; believe me, I'd rather not."

I smiled back, weakly. "Sure." I whispered. Well, it's not like any sane female could turn him down.

He moved forward to me and gently cupped the back of my head with his huge, calloused hand. I closed my eyes on impact and I assume Jesse followed suit. He softly pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for about thirty seconds before someone cleared their throat: _Jamieson. _And boy, he looked unhappy. But then, he'd had a kiss off of me before. Man, I sounded like a slut – kissing two brothers in the same day. And not just any brothers – the freakin' _De Silva _brothers!

"Oops." I said sheepishly. Jesse? He looked calm and composed, as always.

The game soon turned into the I Have Never game, something that I wasn't too sure about. "Aw, come on Suze." Hunter smiled at me, boyishly. "Pretty please?"

I bit my lip. "Alcohol and me...well, we're not the best of friends."

"Please?" Oh, not the puppy dog eyes. Hunter quite possibly had the best puppy dog eyes that I had ever seen; he even beat that cat off of _Shrek._

"Fine." I huffed. "But, I'm a lightweight so go easy on me."

Hunter laughed throatily, and draped an arm across my shoulders. "Don't worry."

Maria and Jamieson went to the basement, returning several minutes later with at least half a dozen bottles of various alcohol – Bacardi, whisky, white wine, red wine, vodka, bourbon and of course, the infamous tequila. Maria placed a glass in front of each bottle and then sat next to me; Hunter was on my left.

"Okay, me first!" Maria giggled. "Hmmm...I have never cheated on anybody."

Hunter grabbed the vodka bottle and took a swig out of it – he was the only one who did so. "It was this one time when I got drunk." He explained.

"My turn now." Hunter said, his eyes twinkling. "I have never been in love."

I grabbed the bottle of white wine and poured a tiny amount into the glass before sipping it. I noticed that Jesse also drank some bourbon.

Maria looked at Jesse. "I never knew you'd been in love." She looked hurt that her best friend had never told her.

Jesse looked to the floor. "I never told anybody about it." The tone in his voice made it final that he didn't want to talk about it no more. Maria looked ready to ask him another question, so I quickly jumped in.

"I was in love with a guy from back home; he was called Paul Slater."

** TPS**

I giggled at a random fleck of dust that floated past as Jesse explained to his parents in the next room that we would get a lift from Alfred - Maria's chauffeur - later on. They were on their way home now, Jamieson included - He had something important to do, he'd said. Little did our parents know that I was very tipsy and that was the reason why Jesse and I would be getting Alfred to drop us off. Hey, I _told_ everyone that I was a lightweight.

Jesse walked into the room minutes later. "Jesse!" I shrieked happily, running over to him.

He shushed me with a laugh. "You weren't lying before, huh?"

"What?" I asked him, looking at his jaw line. I liked boys who had a strong jaw line and it looked like Jesse fit the bill perfectly.

"You really do get drunk easily." He grabbed onto my waist before I could do a face plant into the table.

"You have a nice jaw line, Jesse." I leant up and kissed it; Jesse froze underneath my lips. We were alone in the room: Maria had drunk a lot more than me so Hunter had had to carry her upstairs. That was ten minutes ago so I figured that he had also crashed in one of the guest rooms seeing as he was pretty wasted too. To be honest, Jesse and Jamieson were the only ones who could handle their drink.

"Who were you in love with?" I asked him softly, my lips moving on his skin. It had been the one thing that had been on my mind all night. Normally, if I was sober then I probably would have just kept shut but a drunken Suze is also a very curious Suze.

"It was no one special." Jesse craned his head away from my lips.

"Please tell me." I pouted, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes. Man, was he tall?!

Jesse groaned and looked away. "Susannah, _please _don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

Jesse sighed and then dragged us to the car where Alfred was waiting. "Time to go home, Susannah."

--

**--**

****

--

**--**

**--  
**

Susannah fell asleep sometime during the car ride home. Her head was leant against my shoulder, but I was too busy thinking to get elated over the fact.

Tonight had dragged up some pretty bad memories of the past: I had never told anyone but I had been madly in love with my first girlfriend, Anya. She was a blonde bombshell, and was now the reason why I preferred girls with dark hair rather than light. We had been together for just over 6 months when I found out from Hunter that she had been cheating on me with none other than my best friend at the time, Zach. She had used me for publicity and fame only.

I hadn't really wanted to deny Susannah of her wish to know just who it was that I had loved but it was really somewhere that I hadn't wanted to go. I wondered who this Paul Slater was and why the two weren't in love anymore – to me, love was something that shouldn't really fizzle out. Well, whatever. I was glad that Susannah was no longer in love with this Slater guy.

Consumed in my thoughts, I never noticed that we were home until Alfred's voice came from the intercom. "Sir, you have arrived at your destination."

"Thanks, Alfred."

I tried to wake Susannah but she was in a deep sleep. Not knowing what to do, I gently picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room. She wasn't in anything uncomfortable like a dress so I figured that I shouldn't need to wake her up just so that she could change into her pyjamas.

I placed her in her bed, tucking her in. I was just about ready to head to my own room when I heard her whimper. "Jesse?"

I turned round to find her awake, frowning. "It's okay; we're home now and you can sleep."

"Stay with me tonight." It was more of a command than a question. "Please."

"Susannah, I can't." Much as I wanted to, it wasn't right.

"_Please._" She frowned slightly and grabbed my wrist. I sighed and climbed into the bed with her; this girl was going to be the death of me. Nonetheless, I let her snuggle into my chest and place one arm over my waist.

I was so going to regret this in the morning.

**TPS**

I awoke a few hours later on to the sound of Susannah sniffling. She had her back to me so I gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Susannah, are you okay?"

She turned round and shook her head. _Dios, _she was crying. I pulled her into my arms and stroked her brunette curls, "What's wrong, _Querida_?" Why had I just called her that? I put it down to a lack of sleep and the sight of seeing a girl crying.

"I had a dream." She sobbed. "About my mom."

I wasn't sure if she knew that I knew about her mom, but I didn't want to lie to her. I hugged her to my chest and whispered randomly into her ear. It worked, and she soon fell back to sleep with her head on my chest and her hands clutching my own.

I think I'm in love.

* * *

_So, what did you all think? Personally, I'm not a fan of this chapter but I did try to make it longer. So, I want to know which of you out there like Jesse and which of you like Jamieson. Or if some of you think Suze should end up with Hunter instead.  
I'm fasting now, so I'm not sure if updates will be as frequent but I will deff. try to update whenever I have a bit of free time.  
As always, let me know of any mistakes.  
**SHOUT OUT TO MY SISTER WHO HAS STARTED TO READ MY STORY. HEY, LITTLE SISTER :)** _


	8. 008: Moods

_Heeeeey guys. I am SO HAPPY. I got my GCSE results and thankfully, I did ok – 3 A's and 7 B's. (: How did other people do – if you live in England, that is.  
Anyway, on with the review replies and then Chapter 8.  
Btw, it's thanks to my little sister that I'm updating this quickly haha. She keeps yelling at me to update, so I have a feeling my reviews will be pretty frequent.  
- I heart shoes x_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Jesse de Silva is MINE – **__Suze wanted Jesse to stay the night with her just because she was drunk; she wouldn't have asked normally. And TPS = The President's Sons (: Thanks for reviewing!  
__**writer'sblock7777**__ – Yeah haha. Oooh a Hunter fan (:Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Rockaholick**__ – Jamieson went home, yeah. I did write it in last chapter, I'm sure. And nopee, Jamieson won't be walking in on them haha. Yeah, my sister LOVES this story haha. And Paul goes to her old school, but I can tell you that Paul will be coming into this story soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**unLuky – **__Haha, so you're a Jesse fan. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Angel By Day-Devil By Night – **__I've had to miss the dots out of your penname because it never shows your name then :/ Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Katydid2**__ - Thanks for reviewing!  
__**I want to be Jesse's girl – **__Haha, being kissed by Jesse wouldn't be a dare; it'd be heaven haha. Haha, it'd be embarrassing if your guy was a lightweight drunk. Yeah, Alfred just screams butler name. I've never heard of Veronica haha; the only American comic I know is The Simpsons (: Ooh, I start college now for the first time – nervewracking! How old are you btw, if you don't mind me asking? Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Dearbhal - **__Thanks for reviewing!  
__**StoryGirlAngel - **__Thanks for reviewing!  
__**JellyBabes101 **__– Haha, EVERYONE sees Jamieson as the elder brother even though Jesse is the older one. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Stacticterminator**__ - Thanks for reviewing!  
__**CupcakeSweetheart**__ – Yeah, it's Anber haha. I've got her madly hooked on Meg Cabot books now; she is in loooove with Avalon High aha. I can't be a fan of my own work haha, that's too bigheaded haha. Much as I love you Bethhh, I am afraid that I can't tell you what is going to happen haha. Well done with your results, love you X  
__**Anber**__ – You can finally stop hassling me because I'm reviewing now haha._

__

Phew, on we go.

_Disclaimer: __I do not own any of these characters, apart from the ones that I created and were not featured in the book series by Meg Cabot. All ideas are my own though. Nor do I own any recognisable brands. _

**o8: Moods.**

** TPS**_  
_  
I woke up the next morning without any idea of how I had even got into my bed. However, that wasn't the first thing on my mind seeing as my head felt like a washing machine on speed and my mouth felt as dry as the Sahara desert in the summer. I so wasn't drinking again.

I turned onto my side attempting to sleep my hangover away when I caught sight of my alarm clock. It blinked 10:42am at me. _10:42?_ Oh my gosh, I was majorly late for school and I hadn't even been there three days! I scrambled into Jesse's room where I found him lying on his bed, arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. His eyes shot to me as I rushed in.

"Susannah, are you okay?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"We are so late for school!" I pointed at his black clock that was hanging on the wall opposite his bed. "I've never even had a detention before!"

Jesse chuckled at me, "Susannah, school is shut today," He paused and then carried on after seeing my bewildered look, "some thugs busted into the school or something."

"Oh right." I felt kind of stupid. "Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"How did we get home last night? The last thing I remember is Jamieson going home with your parents and my dad." Everything else was a blur; seriously, all I had was like three glasses of wine, why was I such a lightweight?

"Oh, Alfred dropped us off." Alfred was either Maria's uncle or her chauffeur; I can't really remember the introductions all too well. Jesse looked kind of shifty but I dropped it because he hadn't butted in on my personal life.

"Okay, cool." I looked down at myself – I was still dressed in my pants and top from last night, only they were a lot more crumpled. "I'm going to take a shower."

I made my way into the shower, making sure that I locked the door from _both_ sides. I washed my hair thinking over the past couple of days; I had met some amazing people: Maria was well on her way in becoming my best friend here – we were just so alike. Hunter was just as awesome - he was such a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. And of course, Jesse and Jamieson – they were just incredible in their own right.

As I got out of the shower, I thought about how much my life had changed over a month. I _loved_ my life here but I would change it in a heartbeat if it meant that I could have my mom again. Laura acted like my mom anyway; she was so sweet.

I quickly changed into my red tank top and black skinny jeans. I grabbed one of Paul's old sweaters - which I had never returned because it was much too comfy – before heading downstairs.

Nobody was sat in the kitchenette so I grabbed a few Panadol. I had just finished eating a granola bar when Jamieson and Hunter came in clutching a bag from Krispy Kreme. "Hey Suze, want a donut?" I took a chocolate iced glaze donut out of the bag. "So, are you feeling as crap as me?"

"Worse," I sighed. "You can handle your drink; the word lightweight doesn't even apply to me."

Jamieson chuckled at my comment, before looking at my sweater. "That sweater's a little big on you, Susannah. Don't tell me you're one of those girls who feels the need to wear baggy clothes?"

I smiled, and shook my head. "No. This was my ex-boyfriend's; I just kept it because it was too comfy and I knew it was his favourite."

** TPS**

I was feeling a lot perkier by the next day; my hangover had gone away completely and I was actually in the mood for school.

Once again, Jesse drove me and Jamieson to school in his black Ferrari. And once again, I got the door opened for me by Jamieson. Jesse's fan club was still lingering around but this time they were joined by _Jamieson's_ fan club – all of whom were glaring at me.

Hunter and Maria were waiting for us at the front entrance. "Suze!" Maria squealed, hugging me hard. "You don't know how ecstatic I am at the thought of having another girl to hang out with." She looked at the three boys who were glaring at her. "Oh _come on,_ you guys are sweet and all but you don't understand the true beauty of Urban Decay's XXX Shine Lip Gloss."

"Oh my gosh, Guys Love Betsey is _the _greatest lip colour ever."

"Iknow!" Maria gushed, "And have you tried their Big Fatty Mascara?"

We walked ahead of the guys, chatting about our favourite beauty products and the pure genius of high heels. All too soon, it was time for my first class of the day: AP English Literature. I had that class with Jesse; even though Jesse was a senior and I was just a junior my grades outshone everyone else's so I had had to be moved up to the next set. Voila – Miss Merilee's senior class.

Miss Merilee was a pretty, petite woman with hair as glossy as mine and Maria's beloved lip gloss. She didn't make me introduce myself and allowed me to sit next to Jesse as I "already knew him."

We were reading Romeo and Juliet this semester, one of my favourite books by far. Things were looking up.

--

--

--

--

--

Lunch was a big thing at our school and always had been. Susannah had told us that her school had had cliques but I don't think she really knew what cliques were until she stepped into the dining hall.

We sat at our usual table – contrary to popular belief, we didn't feel the need to flaunt our popularity and so chose a table in the corner of the posh dining hall.

"Okay, so in the middle you have the usual wannabes – that group pretty much consists of the Jesse/Jamieson fan club--"

"Hey," Hunter piped in. "I have followers in that group too!"

"Sure you do," Maria dismissed him with a flick of the wrist before explaining the rest of the cliques to Susannah. It reminded me a lot of that Mean Girls scene; hey, Maria had forced me to watch that!

Susannah was glowing today; she was perked up from recovering from her hangover and was constantly smiling or laughing. The only thing I didn't like was the fact that she was wearing that Slater dude's sweater. Yeah, it _was _cold and yeah, that sweater _did _look cosy but she could just borrow one of my sweaters instead!

I had spaced out thinking about that darn sweater and how nice Susannah looked in it that I hadn't noticed Belle Olivier saunter over to our table. "Hey, Jesse." She purred. Belle was the ringleader of my fan club, and whilst she may be quite beautiful there was just no way that I would ever date her. Drama queen much?

Belle plonked herself next to me, uncaringly pushing Susannah out of the way.

"Do you mind?" Susannah asked with obvious distaste in her voice.

"And who might you be?" Belle asked, glaring at Susannah. She was probably wondering how somebody could look so stunning without showing an inch of flesh.

"She's Susannah Simon," Hunter drawled, wrapping his arm around Susannah. "Got a problem with that, _Bella?"_

"It's Belle." She scoffed in her nasally voice, tossing her red hair behind her. "Is she like your girlfriend or something?"

"Or something." Hunter remarked. "She's a stunner, huh?" I knew that Hunter was trying to faze Belle out but I was definitely not enjoying his comments about Susannah.

Susannah poked Hunter in the ribs, blushing. Belle looked sour, "Yeah, she's a real _beauty_."

I turned to Belle, "Enough. Susannah is my friend and if you can't treat my friend with respect then I suggest you go back to your own table."

Belle's mouth opened and closed, before she got up and walked back to her table without the usual hip-waggling.

Maria was smirking at me knowingly, whereas Susannah looked kind of surprised at my outburst. "Er, thanks." She leant over and kissed my cheek.

** TPS**

"So Jesse, you're in lurrrrve." Maria giggled as we sat in my room, working on our calculus homework. This was a usual tradition of ours - we'd do our homework before heading down to bake cookies. Well, Maria baked and I ate.

"What are you on about at all?" I asked her, trying the keep the shock off of my face.

"Don't even," Maria stared pointedly at me. "I know and you know that you're in deep like with Suze, maybe even love."

"I've known her for a week."

"So?" Maria sighed. "Jesse, now is not the time to be practical."

"Listen Maria, I do not like Susannah in the romantic way _at all._" I blatantly lied. "Nor will I ever." Maria knew I was lying because she muttered whatever before resuming with her homework.

Little did we both know that Susannah was at the doorway, hurt etched on her face.

** TPS**

_Sorrrry, sorry! Please don't hate me.  
Oh and vote for which guy you'd like her to be with, because the boy with the most votes by next chapter gets quality time with Suze (:  
As always, let me know of any mistakes._


	9. 009: Scenes

_Well, I'm baaack. Sorrrrry for the very long time it took for me to update - college has started and I've had homework near enough every night so I was a litttttle busy.  
- I heart shoes x**  
**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Ivoryyy - **__I think a bit of action is a great idea so if I do use anything like a car crash then I will definitely give props to you. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**katydid2 - **__No, I haven't finished them yet. I've not been to the bookstore or the library in a while so I haven't had a chance to pick up books 5 and 6. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Rockaholick - **__Hah, for once Jesse looks bad. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**writer'sblock7777 - **__Yay long review (: and yeah, Suze isn't ashamed that she gets drunk easily. YESSSS, a Hunter fan :D and a big one at that haha. And actually, I have NO idea who she's going to end up with; I'm just winging it and hoping for the best. And yeah, I always wanted Maria to be nice. Yeah, I was a little disappointed that I put Romeo and Juliet as her favourite book but I have a good need for that. I liked Romeo and Juliet, but what a depressing end. I hate stories that don't have a happy ending. What can I say, I'm soppy like that. And tbh, I want to see Jesse in trouble for once, so yeah let's see how he'll convince Suze that he does like her. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**CupcakeSweetheart - **__Haha, my sister bought Tommy Sullivan is a freak today (: And well gone? Haha, I think you mean well done. But thank you anyway :) Thanks for reviewing!  
__**unLuky - **__Even I don't know who'll she end up with in the end haha.  
__**Dearbhal - **__Thanks for reviewing!  
__**xxMarzbbyxx - **__Finallllly a Jamieson fan! Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Jesse de Silva is MINE - **__Thank you (: And sorry to say that Paul won't be getting back with Suze; I have plans for him already. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**Jelly Babes 101 - **__Yeah I love having Maria be nice. And sure, there will be a lot of teasing throughout the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
__**aleksssIvashkov - **__Thanks for reviewing!  
**ticklemecutie** - Jamieson isn't immature haha. If Jamieson was real, he'd be so offended right for reviewing!  
**I want to be Jesse's girl - **Phew you're back! Oooh I have heard of Archies actually (: I'm in my first year of college yeah, but we do things differently in the UK. I'm actually 16, because we finish school at the age of 15/16 and then start college after the summer holidays - or should I say vacation haha. Good guess on the whole who Maria is going to end up with, you smart smart girl (: Shakespeare is a smartical but I have to say, when we read Romeo and Juliet in school I was all 'whaaaaat?' I so prefer the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio. Yeah we never did the whole cafeteria thing, defff. an American thing. I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE AUSTRALIAN?! That is sooooo coool, do you have an accent? Belle and Hunter is a possibility, but for now I'm not sure if Belle is even going to appear again. Seeee you in the next review (: Do you have Facebook or whatever? Dw, if you don't want to tell me then it's totaaaally fine. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Lexie Fang makes Fexie - **Haha thankyou. And Suze may/may not get with Hunter, I'm still in the deciding process over that coupling. Gotta say the whole Suze getting pregnant with Hunter isn't going to happen haha. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Alcoholic - **Here's the update; Thanks for reviewing!_

_**The votes for the guys so far -  
Jesse - 9  
Hunter - 1  
Jamieson - 2  
Paul - 1**_

_Remember, the guy with the most votes wins quality time with Suze so looks like Jesse has a bit of one-on-one time with Suze._

_Disclaimer - __I don't own any of these characters except for the ones that I created and Meg Cabot didn't. I also do not own any recognisable brands that you may recognise._

**TPS**

I walked away to my room, feeling more than a little dejected. I wasn't expecting Jesse to fall madly in love with me but it didn't do much to a girl's ego to find out that the hottest guy ever would never have a romantic interest in me.

I had been having a debate with CeeCee over the phone over which guy I could see myself with. Personally, I thought that Jesse and I had been getting along really well. I felt stupid for even thinking that Jesse may have felt a little something towards me.

I was sat on my bed, gazing forlornly at the wall. "Hey," Jamieson's voice echoed through my thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." I looked at him and smiled. "So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Hunter." He chuckled a little. "He's hiding."

"Why?" I giggled.

"Well, let's just say he accidently poured soda on Jesse's prized Washington Nationals jersey." Jamieson smirked, looking very hot as he did so. "Jesse hasn't found out yet, but believe me you'll know when he does."

"Well, I haven't seen him." I smiled at the thought of Hunter hiding in the pantry or something.

"So, how's school?" Jamieson asked me. "I don't think you're in any of my classes?"

I shook my head no. "It sucks. All the girls glare at me just because I hang out with like, the hottest guys in school." I paused, blushing. "Oh, not to mention Maria." Even I was wondering how I had ended up with the 'cool kids'. I guess I got lucky for once.

Jamieson and I chatted some more before we heard a "Do you guys ever shut up?" coming from my closet. I walked over and yanked the door open.

"Hunter?!" I asked, incredulously. "You were in here all along?"

"Yeah." He waggled his eyebrows. "So you think I'm hot, huh? Me too."

I scoffed at him. "Want me to call for Jesse, Mr Egotistical?" I was only joking with him, but it was pretty funny to see the colour drain from his face.

"I was joking! Relax, relax." He paused. "Jesse hasn't found out yet, right?" He directed this question to Jamieson.

"I don't think so; I haven't heard any yells or death threats for you yet, anyhow." Jamieson chuckled again.

"I'm going home, man. I'm scared shitless of what that boy could do to me." Hunter pecked me on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Jamieson and I decided to go get something to eat but, when I saw Jesse and Maria munching on double chocolate cookies, my appetite soon went. I smiled at Maria and then smiled again at Jesse, this smile was much weaker. I didn't want Jesse - or Maria, for that matter - to notice that I wasn't acting the same toward Jesse but I so wasn't acting all flirty and whatnot with Jesse.

"Want a cookie?" Maria pushed the plate toward me as I took a seat at the breakfast bar; I took the seat furthest away from Jesse and left Jamieson to fill in the gap.

I silently nibbled my cookie and watched my friends:

Jamieson was dipping his own cookie in milk - he was so cute and carefree. He noticed me looking at him and raised his glass of milk, "Want some?" I shook my head no and smiled at him.

Maria was giggling at something on her phone, and Jesse . . . well, Jesse was staring right back at me. He didn't smile or look away but looked at me, almost wistfully. But that was absurd! Why would a guy who would never be in love with me be looking at me wistfully? I obviously have a bad sense of judgement.

TPS

Susannah was ignoring me - no wait, ignoring wasn't the word. She still spoke to me and smiled at me but it was almost like she was forcing herself to do it. I didn't understand why; I hadn't done anything to offend her. In fact, I was trying my best to be extra nice to her these days.

Susannah was already in English Literature when I turned up. She smiled at me - the same weak smile that I had been expecting - and turned back to her copy of Romeo and Juliet. I think I know what Romeo felt like when Rosaline was ignoring him.

Miss Merrilee waltzed in a few minutes after. "Good morning class!" She beamed at us all before carrying on, "I have decided that each of you will perform a scene in pairs from the book that we are currently reading. You may choose your own partner but they must be of the oppostie sex to you."

I turned to Susannah, "Partners?"

"Sure." She nodded. "What scene are we going to do?"

Miss Merrilee answered that question as she got our attention once again. "I am going to drop a piece of paper on each of your desks and you are to do the scene that I give you."

I waited patiently in an uncomfortable silence with Susannah, whilst waiting for our scene to arrive. Miss Merrilee handed me the paper and I opened it:

_You and your partner are to do the first meeting between Romeo and Juliet. This includes the kiss._

TPS

_Sorrrry for it being ridiculously short but I have to go now and I figured that a little amount is better than nothing, right?  
Let me know of any mistakes (: _


	10. 010: Kiss

_Hey, I'm baack. I felt quite guilty leaving that stupid, short chapter as it was so here is the next one. Gosh, I have such a headache. Blegh.  
- I heart shoes x_

__

**Thanks to:  
**  
**TraylorxChaylor **- Haha, well I know I'd look foward to kissing Jesse. I can't get over your surprise holiday haha, that's so cooool (: Oh yay, Jamiesonnn has another vote! Yeah, Hunter is Maria's cousin but then he's kinda like a brother to her. And what did you want to change your penname to? It'd be better to PM me because I don't know when I can next review reply. Thanks for reviewing X  
**Rockaholick - **Haha, you really make me laugh with the whole falling off your chair thing. And dw, Jesse will find out about his jacket this chapter (: And only Jesse is in her English Literature class. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Jesse de Silva is MINE - **Good luck on your exams (: And okayy, one vote for Jesse (: Thanks for the review!  
**jessicam424 - **Thanks for reviewing!  
**writer'sblock7777 - **Yeah, the Romeo and Juliet acting scene is sooo cliched haha. It never happened in my school, but gotta say I'm not complaining - with the lack of eyecandy in my school, I'd end up with a total weirdo haha. Aww, I was hoping you'd stick it out with Hunter but oh welll, you can have Hunter if he doesn't end up with Suze. Thankyou for reviewing!  
**CupcakeSweetheart - **I wish we had some hot friends like Hunter, I think our nearest to that is Tom which no haha. Oh pick Jamieson pleeeease, he doesn't have enough fans haha. And dw, we WILL hang out more in college! Thanks for the review!  
**Dearbhal - **TPS = The President's Sons (: Thanks for the review!  
**unLuky - **Yeah, they're gonna kiss. And haha, only one vote per reviewer (: Thanks for reviewing!  
**ticklemecutie - **Haha, there isn't going to be a practice kiss but I'm not going to rule out the possibilty of a normal kiss. Thanks for the review!  
**Ivoryyy - **Jamieson might be jealous yeah. But then again, he might not. Ah, I'm such a tease. Thanks for the review!  
**Angel By Day - Devil By Night - **Oh hey (: And I'm sooo glad you like Jamieson is growing on you woo. Thanks for the review!  
**Alcoholic - **Yeah it was short but like I said, better than nothing right? Here's the longgger chapter. And yeah Suze is going to find out that Jesse was lying about his not liking her but I have to say, it won't be in the near future. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Jelly Babes 101 - ** You must be psychic because there is dramaaa to come (: And the jacket is going to come in this chapter. Thanks for the review! Oh and I can't say who Suze's leading man is but if people vote, then I'll carry on with the votes (:  
**I want to be Jesse's girl - **Hey, I added you on Facebook (: Dw about not writing a lot, it's cool :) See you next timeee! And thanks for reviewing!

You don't have to vote but the votes from last chapter's reviews are:

**Jesse - 2  
Hunter - 0 :(  
Jamieson - 2**

_**Ooh, looks like it's a tie between Jamieson and Jessse. Hmm. **_

_  
On we goooo. . ._

_**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of these characters, apart from the ones that I created and were not featured in the book series by Meg Cabot. All ideas are my own though. Nor do I own any recognisable brand.  
_

_**TPS**_

My eyes bugged out as Jesse handed me the slip of paper. "Seriously," I asked. I guess I have to admit that there was a part of me that was happy about the kiss that would take place between me and Jesse but then there was a part of me that realised what a sad girl I was at thinking that, because Jesse would only be kissing me because he wanted an A in English.

Jesse shrugged his broad shoulders at me. "Well, I never thought we'd get this scene."

"Yeah," I nodded. I then proceeded to write down notes on what we had to do. I felt a little mean just ignoring Jesse so blatantly but I didn't really know how to act around him.

We worked in silence - with the odd remark about the scene here and there - when the bell rang for lunch. I shot out of my seat, but still waited for Jesse. We walked to the lunch hall in silence. Yeah, I think silence is a big theme in my life.

As we sat down with the rest of the 'gang', Jesse turned to Jamieson. "Hey, where's my Washington Nationals jersey? I can't find it anywhere."

Hunter choked on the Dr. Pepper that he had just taken out of his mouth. We all stared at him. "Ha ha, Dr. Pepper," He laughed uncertainty. "What's the worst that could happen? Maybe I could choke, is what!"

Jesse and Maria looked at him weirdly whereas Jamieson and I were trying our best to contain our laughter. Hunter noticed and glared at us. I felt a little mean on him so I decided to save him. "You know, I really want a dessert. Hunter, why don't you come with?"

The sheer look of relief on Hunter's face was incredulous and as we began walking to the icecream bar - I was in dire need of a good ol' Ben and Jerry's - he turned to me and laughed. "I could kiss you right now." _I wouldn't mind that_. Oh, my inner voices were such sluts!

I ignored them, "You can pay for my ice cream instead."

"Forget the one tub; I'm going to buy you two." He chuckled as I picked out the all-famous Phish Food and S'mores. I picked up a couple of spoons so we could all eat the deliciousness that is Ben and Jerry's. By the time we had reached the table, Jamieson must have distracted Jesse into thinking about something else other than his jersey - which Jamieson had hid in his own washing pile - because they were talking about the upcoming bonfire. The bonfire was apparently a big thing here because Maria had talked me into going shopping with her after school had ended so that we could go pick out some new outfits.

"So, who are you taking?" Maria asked the guys.

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you?" Maria raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "What?" Hunter asked her.

"You're my _cousin_," She spat out. "Who takes their _cousin_ to an important event like this?"

"It's not that important," Maria shot him another look. "Okay, okay! I'll take that girl from my math class - Jasmine something." He sighed and shook his head.

Jamieson turned to me and smiled. "Would you do me the great honour of accompanying me to the bonfire, oh fair maiden?" I giggled at his choice of words as I considered over whether to go with him or not.

Maria was trying to inconspicuously nod her head at me - I think she wanted me to go with Jamieson. Hunter was smirking and making kissy faces at Jamieson, who was waiting for an answer. Jesse was on his phone - so I lost all hope that he had been exaggerating when he told Maria that he would never like me - and so I smiled at Jamieson and answered him:

"Why, yes," I smiled at him. "Yes, I will."

** TPS**

"Awe, and did you see his face?!" Maria had been talking about Jamieson and I for _hours - _okay fine, minutes. "He was _so _happy," She paused to show me a skimpy white dress, which I firmly shook my head at. "You know, I thought that _Jesse _was the one who had a crush on you but it turns it was the other brother," She giggled. "Silly me!"

"What gave you that idea?" I asked her, my heart pounding.

"Oh, I don't know," She pondered. "Call it best friend's intuition." I smiled at her and then reached for a pair of denim shorts - they were seriously cute and I had to wear something nice.

"Ooh, ooh!" Maria looked at my shorts and 'dived' into the rack of tops. She emerged two minutes later - looking rather proud of herself - with a white, thin sweater. It would totally go with my shorts and I had the perfect pair of white gladiator sandals to go with them. We hung out at the mall for another hour or so; Maria had bought her clothes a while back so we went to Starbucks for Frappucinos.

I dropped Maria off home - I had finally gotten my car. I'd wanted my old jeep but my dad had insisted that I get a new car because my old one was a 'safety hazard'. For ages, I had wanted a BMW Z4 but I knew that they were way too expensive. However, my dad had found out from Jamieson that it was my dream car: I'd screamed the house down when I saw the Black Sapphire BMW Z4 parked on the driveway with a huge red ribbon stuck on the bonnet.

I quickly put my bags in my room and went downstairs into the study to get started on my homework. I had just opened up my Romeo and Juliet book when I felt the need to go and talk with Jesse; I was so sick of this uncomfortable silence between the two of us. I walked upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Yeah," His voice called through the closed door.

I gingerly opened his door and peeked my head in. "Can I come in?" He was out on his balcony trying - and failing - to hide a cigarette. "What's that?" I asked, shocked.

"Er, nothing." Jesse put it out and sighed as I stared at him. "I sometimes have a quick smoke when I'm stressed out." Stressed out? What could he have to be stressed out about?

I voiced my thoughts to him. "Oh, it's nothing. Really."

He sat on the chaise and motioned for me to sit on the other one. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"Well . . . I just . . . we haven't talked for a while." I looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, you know what for!" I smacked him lightly on the arm. "In all seriousness though, I was just being a bit bitchy towards you and so, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He stood up and opened his arms. "Hug?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into his embrace; I suddenly felt a whole lot better.

--

--

--

--

--

I was so happy that Susannah was talking to me again; I knew that she hadn't told me the proper reason why she had been a little off towards me, but I didn't really care - not now that we were talking again. I was pretty bummed out that Jamieson had asked her to the bonfire - when we had been sat at the table, I had had to pull my phone out to stop myself from hitting my brother. I knew that it wasn't his fault that Susannah was just an irresistible girl, but come on?! Two brothers liking the same girl; how cliche.

I got up out of my bed and took a quick shower. Susannah must have been in before me because not only was the shower room steamed up but it also smelt like passionfruit - Susannah's signature scent.

After I had dressed into my attire of white tee and jeans, I quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed the last pancake from my brother's plate. Susannah giggled and offered Jamieson one of her own chocolate-chip pancakes. I felt a little jealous as I had noticed that the two of them were getting extremely close; they would get even closer at the bonfire.

That brought me to the problem of who I should take to the bonfire - I would have gone with Hunter as like, a stag thing but he had decided to take some girl from one of his classes. I guess Maria was an option; I'd have to ask her later on.

"You guys ready to go?" Susannah asked. "I'd really like to ride in my car today but it's only a 2-seater." She beamed at me, which left me feeling a little uneasy. "I call shotgun." She giggled.

Jamieson laughed and led her to the car. I followed on but not before grabbing an espresso. I was actually dysfunctional without some sort of caffeine in my body.

We reached the school with about 5 minutes to spare. I had study hall first, so I thought I'd work on making some notes on the Romeo and Juliet project that Susannah and I were doing. Susannah had math so I'd have to work on it alone.

I worked on the project until my next lesson; physics. Finally, the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed a tray and a few subs - yeah, I was a growing guy and all.

Susannah came a few minutes later; she sat down and groaned, leaning her head on the table. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just sick of all the girls asking me why Jamieson is going with me to the dance," She replied, voice muffled. "I mean, I get that I'm no . . . supermodel but seriously, I already know that; I don't need reminding every few minutes!"

I looked at her in shock - why would _anyone _call Susannah anything but beautiful? "Susannah, you're gorgeous and the only reason those girls are chatting all that shit about you is because you're beautiful." I paused and then finished my rant, "They're just jealous."

Susannah gaped at me, and before I even knew what I was doing, I had leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips were motionless for about two seconds before they synchronised with my own; I had never --

"What's going on here?" Someone roared. I pulled away from Susannah and saw . . . Jamieson. Fuck.

**TPS**

_Haha, I'm so evil. Lemme know of any mistakes :)_


	11. 011: Bonfire

_I'm back :) Thank you so much for the reviews; the response to my story is really breathtaking haha.  
- I heart shoes x_

**Thanks**** to:**

**_Anber - _**_I'm updating now man, hah. Wish it was Eid again :(  
**CupcakeSweetheart - **This chapter is the bonfire!! I'm so excited haha. I'm a freak, I find smoking kind of attractive but then I think you might know why. Ly X  
**writer'sblock7777 - **Yayy, long review! I can't believe Jamieson annoys you :( Yessss, my ONLY Hunter fan is back. Feel free to have him when this story is over (but I demand visiting rights haha). Suze is one lucky girl; two hot brothers fighting for her?! I could only dream of such a thing haha. . .Your idea is verrrrry good and I may just do that ;) But obv, mix it up because you can't know the full plot otherwise you'll be bored haha. Woo, I'm radikabeastic haha.  
**TraylorxChaylor - **Have you decided on keeping your penname? Haha, I have been reading Tommy Sullivan is a Freak; Tommy is the ultimate hottie lmao. Yeah, November 5th = Bonfire Night ;) Omggg, I just remember I REAAAALLY need to tell you something! Lemme know when you've read this and then I'll PM you about it.  
**jessicam242 - ** Haha, thankyou!  
**Angel By Day - Devil By Night - **Darn Fanfiction for making me miss out the dots in your penname :( Haha, poor Jamieson indeed, but he won't be poor for long ;)  
**aleksssIvashkov - **What does your penname mean? I've always wondered haha. Jamieson won't get mad with a bit of quick thinking from our girl Suze :)  
**Lexie Fang makes Fexie - **Oh, finallly someone feels tight on Jamieson. People really hate him for some reason haha.  
**Ivoryyy - **Oh man, a Jamieson hater :( But yes they kissed :) With many more to follow haha, or at least I think.  
**Alcoholic - **Haha, Jamieson interrupting makes for more drama ;)  
**Dearbhal - **Sorrrrry for the cliffhanger :( But I'm baaaaack now :)  
**Jelly Babes 101 - **I'm glaaaaad that you're torn between Jesse and Jamieson - for the kiss thing, I mean. Aww, I won't hurt Jamieson too much but then again, it could be Jesse who gets hurt?  
**Jesse de Silva is MINE - **Haha, I'm not sure about the votes anymore :/ Nobody else is voting but I'll still keep yours in mind haha. Sorry for the chapters being so short but I just actually can't write them so long; they're already not that good so extending them would be a disaster! And dw, Jesse won't be smoking a lot in this story!  
**MZC16 - **Thankyou!  
**JimmyChoo2709 - **I loooooooooove your penname; I swear, when I'm rich (haha) the first thing I'm buying is a pair of smoking Jimmy Choos. And haha, do your coursework too; I don't want my story to get you in trouble haha._

_**I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates; as I've probably mentioned before** **I've started college and so I've been flooded with essays :/ Ergh. But anyway, here's an update :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, apart from the ones that I created and were not featured in the book series by Meg Cabot. All ideas are my own though. Nor do I own any recognisable brand.  
**_

_**1o. Bonfire.**_

**TPS**

**I** finished applying the final lashings of mascara onto my eyelashes; I honestly couldn't put any more mascara on if I tried! I had also done my top eyeliner and straightened my hair. I knew that I was trying to impress Jamieson - he was someone that I could honestly see myself with. He was undeniably hot but then he was also so sweet.

I thought back to the day when Jamieson had caught me and Jesse kissing; I could literally see the anger in Jamieson's eyes but then again he had just seen his brother kissing his date for the bonfire. Jesse had quickly pulled away from me, obviously not knowing what to say. I had simply stated to Jamieson that we had been practising our Romeo and Juliet kiss . . .

"Now?" Jamieson asked, sounding skeptical. Jesse was looking at me, curiously. I shrugged when Jamieson looked away.

"Yeah." I answered. "Miss Merrilee said we had to find the right chemistry and spontaneously do it." I was totally lying but I didn't want to break these brothers apart. Jesse knew that but he didn't say anything.

Jesse had seemed okay with my answer, but it was safe to say that we were keeping a friendly distance. It was ridiculous but it needed to be done; there was no way that I wanted to cause a fight between the two brothers. However, our friendly distance was nothing like our last distance; we had actually grown pretty close so really it was more of a 'romantic-al' distance.

Maria squealed next to me, "I know I'm only going with Jesse but I'm so excited!" Jesse had asked her because he didn't know who else to take; needless to say his fan club were beyond depressed. Belle would have glared daggers at Maria but she was too scared of her so she resorted to glaring at me instead. What a pathetic girl she was - harsh but true.

"I'm really excited too; my old school was good but we never did things like this!" I giggled at her. I finished tying my gladiator sandals before beaming at Maria, "Ready to go?"

She nodded, before capturing a picture of the two of us on her digital camera. It was safe to say that this girl was my best friend - more so than Cee; I felt guilty saying it but Maria was actually my other half. Rarely did we like something that the other didn't.

"You look so hot tonight, Suze." She said to me as we waited in the lounge for Jesse and Jamieson - I swear those boys take so long! "Jamieson is going to faint!"

The boys walked in a few minutes later - both of them looking absolutely delectable. Jamieson was wearing a thin grey top that showed off his lean figure along with his faded jeans and white Converse. Even though my date was in the room, I had to say that Jesse was the best looking of the boys today; he was wearing all black - a black shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a pair of black jeans and black boots that were similar to the ones that Joe Jonas was sporting these days. I loved those boots.

I smiled at them both before walking over to them, standing next to Jamieson. Maria also did the same, only she stood next to Jesse. Laura began taking pictures on the camera for about five minutes before we had had enough:

"Mom, please." Jesse strained.

"Last one, darling." Laura winked at me. "I want one of you and Susannah alone." I was directed to go and stand with him, but something about our poses wasn't right to Laura. "Jesse, put your arm around the girl! She isn't diseased." Jesse slowly placed his arm around my waist and I stood with my arms at my sides, unsure what to do with them. Laura didn't have any difficulties though, "Susannah sweetheart, put your arm around him too."

I wrapped my arm around his waist too; my heart had sped up and my skin was tingling from his touch. I smiled shakily and was nearly blinded by the flash of Laura's flash. Jesse laughed at me blinking a few times in order to get the light out of my eyes.

We all got into our cars - I had finally got my dream of riding in my car as Jesse and Maria would go in Jesse's Ferrari and Jamieson would go with me. I climbed into the driver's side and then looked at Jamieson, "Wanna drive?" I asked him. That was definite proof that I was attracted to Jamieson.

"Sure." He smiled at me, shyly. "Thanks Susannah." I smiled back. The car ride was comfortable, I even felt comfortable enough to place my hand on top of his that was on the gear stick. I watched him from the corner of my eye: he was talking about Jesse and I could see the amount of respect he held for his brother.

We reached there a few minutes after Jesse and Maria - I hated to admit it but they looked stunning together. Jamieson shook me out of my thoughts as he opened my door for me and held out his hand for me to take. I slipped out of the car and we walked over to Jesse and Maria hand in hand. Both Jesse's and Maria's gazes locked onto our hands - Maria looked very happy to see the two of us holding hands whereas Jesse's eyes looked unreadable. After staring at our intertwined hands for about a minute, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Should we get going?" He held the door open for us all. Just as I was about to walk through, he gently took hold of my arm and stopped me. Stooping down and bringing his lips to ear, he whispered to me, "You look stunning tonight, querida." What did that mean? I mentally slapped myself for having took French rather than Spanish.

I held his gaze for a second or so, before whispering back. "So do you." I then walked away, not wanting to embarrass myself any further. Really, stunning? Could I not have said handsome or something a bit more masculine instead?

Jamieson waved me over to where he was stood, "Okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked the first firework go off outside.

"Susannah?" I looked to Jamieson and smiled at him, encouraging him to carry on. "I . . . I'm going to sound so . . . cheesy saying this but I really like you, Susannah. A lot."

I took in his words, he was a sweetheart and I really liked him too. "I like you too, Jamieson." His eyes involuntary looked down to his lips and mine to his. I leant up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. It was one of the sweetest, most soulful kissed I had ever partaken in. I had just slipped my tongue into his mouth when I heard a voice hoot:

"Dude, get off my sister!"

--

--

--

--

**--**

I watched on, amused as some kid with brown hair interrupted Jamieson and Susannah's kiss. Hey, I would have found a way to do it myself; they looked like they were enjoying that kiss too much and to put it plainly, I was jealous. Jealous, jealous, jealous. I wanted to be kissing Susannah, I wanted to have her arm wrapped around me; I hadn't wanted to let go of Susannah before.

I walked over to Susannah and Jamieson as I saw three other guys walk over to them - I might not have liked that kiss but who were these _strangers _to break it apart?

"What are you guys doing here?!" Susannah pounced on the oldest of the four guys. I made a curious face over the top of Susannah and mystery boy's embrace to Jamieson. He shrugged as if to say, _I have no idea._

_Finally _Susannah pulled away and smiled at us, giddily. "You guys, this is my big brother Jake." She then gestured to the brown haired guy who had broken their kiss and a smaller kid who looked about 14. "And these are my other brothers, Brad and David." I smiled at them and did the whole 'man-hug' thing, as did Jamieson. There was still one other guy who hadn't beenintroduced yet. "I'm Paul." He offered me his hand to shake, and I offered my own back. So, this was the infamous Paul Slater.

Susannah didn't look too uncomfortable with her ex, instead she reached over and hugged him. "Paul!" She squealed. Susannah, her brothers and Paul chatted amongst themselves and so being polite, Jamieson and I decided to go hang with a few of our friends. I spotted Hunter and Maria chatting while they were watching the fireworks. Maria turned to me, "Who's the hottie, Jesse?"

"Huh?"

"The hottie with Suze, duh." She sighed, "That girl gets all the luck."

"There's four guys with Susannah." I looked at her in disbelief. "Plus, I don't really know which guy would be classified as 'hot', seeing as I don't really see the male species in that way."

Maria gave me _the look. "_The one with the curls." She dreamily sighed.

"_Paul?" _

"That's _Paul?!_" She asked, shock written on her face. "He's so hot . . . and so off-limits." She sighed.

"Why is he off-limits?" Maria then went on to explain the girl rules on how your best friend's ex-boyfriend was "totally off-limits."

**TPS**

Susannah had no problem introducing the ex-boyfriend and the best friend to one another and they automatically hit it off. I was very wary of Paul; Maria was like my sister and I didn't want her to get hurt or whatever.

Susannah must have noticed that I was hanging around them both like a bad smell so she gently tugged me away.

"Jesse, relax!" She smiled. "Paul's a good guy and to be quite honest, I can't think of a better match for him than Maria."

"But . . . he dumped you." How on Earth was he a good guy?

Susannah laughed, "Jesse, it wasn't like that. We were friends before and I don't know," She frowned a little. "It just didn't work out." I'd heard that one before . . .

_"Jesse, honey." Anya smiled at me, her smile bitter sweet. "It's just not working out between us; we shouldn't have made the change from friends to a couple."_

_I sucked in a breath, "Y-you, you want to break up?"_

_"Yes." She gave me one last glance before walking into the arms of my then best friend, Zach. _

I hadn't noticed that I'd been frowning, but I must have been because Susannah put her hand on my arm, "Jesse, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." I smiled at her before going to get a drink for us both.

It was as I was walking back from the drinks stand that I heard my brother ask Susannah out on a date. A proper date.

I sucked in a breath as I waited for Susannah's reply.

_"Yes."_

**TPS**

_I know, what a laaaaaaaame chapter but this is the best I can do seeing as my sister is so very desperate for the laptop. Anyway, as always let me know of any mistakes and don't hate on Jamieson too much :) _


	12. 012: Date

_Heyy, I'm back. Sooo sorry for how long its took me update guys, life's been pretttty busy. Haha, call me a chav - do people from other countries use this word? - but I like N-Dubz' new song: I Need You (:  
- I heart shoes X_

**_Thankyou to all my reviewers; sorry I can't reply to the reviews this time but it would take longer than the time I have to update so I think that you guys would want the story rather than the replies!  
Just know that I thank you all SO much, thankyouuu!!!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters that Meg Cabot thought of - good on you, girl. Anything else you may recognize is not mine, but everything else is :)_**

**_Btw, if you want to see Suze's dress for her date with Jamieson, this is the link - ./Store/beaded-waist-colourblock-dress-black-wild-berry/Collection/Dresses/PartyDresses/product-is-DR02560_011_**

**12: Date.**

**TPS**

"You look beautiful," Laura walked in and smiled at me, approvingly. "Is this all for Jamieson?"

I giggled, feeling a little embarassed. "Yeah, it's our...date tonight." I wasn't really comfortable calling it a date in front of Laura, for some strange reason that I couldn't quite explain.

I had worn a dress that was black on top, and purple at the bottom; separating the two blocks of colour was a jewel embellished band. It had been quite a lot of money, but we were going to Timothy Dean Restaurant & Bar which was one of the nicest restaraunts around - or so my dad had told me.

I had combined the dress with a pair of black suede peeptoes that had a purple heel and a black quilted clutch bag. I hadn't really accessorised much - I had just worn one of my mom's diamond rings. Dad had decided that I was to keep all of her jewellery unless I didn't want them. My hair was mussed up and I had applied lashings of mascara and eyeliner. Hey, who said I couldn't clean up well?

Laura left shortly after, but not before telling me to "have a good time." I then walked downstairs into the lounge where Jamieson had told me to wait for him; there was no sign of him just yet so I perched on the couch. I heard footsteps enter into the room; I stood up assuming that it was Jamieson.

It was Jesse.

"You look nice tonight." He smiled at me. I thanked him, but thought that 'nice' wasn't very much of a compliment. It had taken me about three hours to get ready!

"So, where's my brother then?" Jesse asked, sitting down next to my original place.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "He's still in his room, I think." We carried on chatting for a little while longer before I heard someone clear their throat behind us. This time, it _was _Jamieson. He looked dashingly handsome in his black suit, white shirt and black skinny tie.

"You look _stunning, _Susannah." I smiled at him, before telling him the same, only substituting 'stunning' for 'handsome'. Jesse looked on with a small smile on his face; I didn't know him as well as I had thought then - I had thought that he wouldn't be too happy about this date, but he looked like he couldn't care less.

"Right...you guys enjoy your date," Jesse stood up and walked out. "I'm chilling with your brothers tonight, Susannah."

**TPS**

"I'll have the...erm, chicken fettucine, please." I smiled at the waitress who was gaping at Jamieson, as she had no doubt noticed the son of the President.

"And I'll have the filet mignon, please," The waitress wrote down our orders and then just stood there. "Erm..." Jamieson tailed off, trying to point out that she should go actually do some work now.

"That happen a lot?" I asked Jamieson, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah," He sighed. "I can't really see the big deal myself."

"I can," I blurted out. "I mean, erm, well you know...you and Jesse are like well, hot stuff!" Jamieson chuckled at me before digging into his food that the waitress had brought over.

After we had eaten our meals, Jamieson asked me if I'd like to dance. There was a band playing soft, slow music so I joined him in a slow dance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his around my waist.

"Jamieson?"

"Hmm?"

"I had a lot of fun tonight...thank you." I looked up at him as he smiled down at me. I noticed that his gaze had strayed to my lips and mine involuntarily did the same. I looked up at him before leaning forward slightly to join his lips with mine. We kissed slowly and softly, just like the music playing around us.

"Susannah," Jamieson asked, as we pulled away. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

**TPS**

"Dude, I am going to whoop your ass!" Brad laughed. We - me, Brad and Jake - were playing a game of Halo. I had been getting along really well with Susannah's brothers; they were like the Californian version of me and Jamieson. Speaking of Jamieson, I tried not to think back to before - it had been so painful to see Susannah looking so _gorgeous, _and it was all for Jamieson. I had been smiling at them as they left, trying to hide the envy on my face but I wasn't sure that it had worked.

Brad's hoot shook me out of my thoughts. "Dude, you suck at this game!" He laughed at my dumbstruck expression. "Is anyone home, Jesse?"

"I was just thinking..." I didn't really want to tell them that I was lusting over their sister.

"You were thinking about Suze, right?" Jake cut in. Damn, this guy was _smart_!

"Erm...well, yeah," I looked at their faces - they didn't look murderous, so I decided it was safe to go on. "She's like...so different from all the girls that I know."

"Yeah, she's _different,_ alright." Brad muttered,so I threw a cushion at his head. "Dude!" He exclaimed. "Besides, isn't she on a date with your brother?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Might as well give up, huh?"

Brad mumbled something _again _whereas Jake just looked disgusted at me. "Are you insane? The two of you _belong_ together. Yeah, she _might _be on a date with Jamieson but I've seen the looks that she gives you when she thinks nobody's watching. Trust me man, she likes you and she likes you bad."

The sceptism must have shown on my face, because Jake carried on, "Jesse, I've known this girl for a while now. Hell, she's my _sister._ Trust me when I say I know when she likes someone."

"So, what should I do?" I sighed. "I can't hurt my brother, can I?"

"You don't have to." Jake smirked. "I have just the plan."

* * *

_What a stupid chapter, I agree! But I'm so keen to finish it so I can get started on my other idea. You will like that one more than this, and I'll get into it too so it will actually - hopefully - sound good!  
As always, review and let me know of any mistakes._


	13. 013: Together

_Hey (: I'm back with an update of TPS. And if no plans get in the way, I might even update Better even though I said that I'd only update it once this story was finished; what can I say, I looove that story (:  
- I heart shoes x_

_**Thanks to:  
ticklemecutie; JimmyChoo2709; Dearbhal; StoryGirlAngel; Jelly Babes 101; bookworm4321; CupcakeSweetheart; Alcoholic; writer'sblock7777; evil-sami-poo; Rockaholick.**_

To answer some of the questions that people have asked me – Yes, this story is going to end soon (1-3 chapters are left, I'd say).

_**Disclaimer **__**– The storyline and characters that I made up are mine; however, everything else is not. Including Jesse, Suze and Co. – they're Meg Cabot's.**_

**TPS**

My brothers were leaving to go home soon, so in their honour we had decided to throw them a leaving party. They didn't really know that we were throwing them a party – they knew that we were planning on doing something, though.

Jesse had somehow got a list of all of their friends. He had smirked when I had read out the list of names, especially when I read out the name of a girl named Elisa Duntz. Jesse and I had gotten _really _close – it was probably because I hadn't accepted Jamieson's proposal to be his girlfriend.

"_Susannah?" I briefly heard Jamieson's voice echo through my thought, but I ignored it. I had had a shocking revelation – I was in love with Jesse. _

_Don't get me wrong, Jamieson was a sweetheart (and pretty much perfect), but Jesse was the brother for me. We had this undeniable chemistry, chemistry unlike Jamieson's and mine. Jamieson was like . . . my little brother – let's just forget that I've kissed him. Whereas, Jesse? He was just indescribable._

"_Jamieson." I looked at him with a sad smile on my face. "You're an amazing boy, and you'd make a wonderful boyfriend. But, I just can't." His face fell, and guilt tore at my heart. "Jamieson, please don't be sad. I just . . . it wouldn't be right – or fair – agreeing to go out with you."_

"_Why not?" He asked, with a pout._

"_I think . . . I-I'm in love with your brother." I whispered._

_I looked up and saw Jamieson with a sad smile. "I guess that you two _do _make a good couple."_

**TPS**

I looked at my reflection, and smiled. I had told Maria that I was in love with Jesse and she had been _beyond _ecstatic. I think some of her happiness came from Paul telling her that he liked her – they were planning on a long-distance relationship; Maria was at college next year, and she was thinking of moving to one near Paul.

"Girl, you look _hot." _I beamed at Maria, before telling her the same. She was wearing a black skirt and sugar pink tee. I was wearing a pair of jeggings and a check shirt of Jesse's – he didn't know that I had it, and I was wary of wearing it at first but Maria had told me that Jesse _loved _when a girl of his – not that I was his 'girl – wore his clothes.

Well, I'd soon find out . . .

--

--

--

--

--

_Ding-dong. _The doorbell rang and Jamieson went to answer the door, as I had asked him to; and for good reason too. Jake's plan was pretty ingenious – plus, if it meant that I got with Susannah, then it was more than ingenious:

Jake knew a girl called Eliza Duntz – she was apparently Jamieson's type. We had been sat in my room one day, and we had all been describing our dream girls. Mine had basically been Susannah, so I just described a girl with brown hair and stunning emerald green eyes. Jamieson had described a girl with black hair and she had to have "the rock look about her." It made me wonder how Jamieson had even liked Susannah, as she sounded nothing like his dream girl.

I entered the hallway, and saw that Jamieson and Eliza had hit it off already. Now, we just had to wait for the four boys in question to come over, so that we could 'grab a bite to eat,' read: throw them a surprise party.

**TPS**

Jake, Brad, David and Paul had loved the idea of a surprise party and after having man-hugged me, they had gone off to find Susannah to thank her.

Speaking of Susannah, where was she? I hadn't seen her _once _and the party had been going on for well over an hour. I asked a few people if they had seen her, and they indicated that she was in the kitchen.

I saw her pouring a drink for herself, so I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her from behind. "Boo." I whispered into her ear.

"Jesse," She shrieked, turning around in my arms, the drink forgotten. "Where have you _been?"_

I smiled at her, "I could ask you the same," I stopped abruptly as I noticed what she was wearing. Her legs went on for miles in her denim effect leggings, but I wasn't really focusing on her legs.

"You've got my shirt on."

Susannah gulped, and looked up at me. "I-I . . . Maria was bringing it back and just for kicks, I tried it on and I would," I cut Susannah off this time, by bringing my lips to hers. The sight of my black and red checked shirt was too much for me to handle.

**TPS**

Susannah sat next to me on the couch in our hang-out room. My arm was slung around her, and she was leant into my chest. We had made out for a full five minutes in the kitchen, before Susannah's brothers had caught us, whooping and cheering.

As I had pulled Susannah into the room that we were currently in, we had passed Jamieson and Eliza kissing in one of the corners of the rooms. "He sure moves on fast," I had thought to myself. But hey, I wasn't complaining. Life was good.

**TPS**

_It is a bit of a weirdly written chapter, but . . .  
SUZE AND JESSE ARE TOGETHER!!  
Review please (:_


	14. 014: Adjusting

_**This is the last chapter!!**:( I'm sad to say bye to this story, but in a way I'm also glad because it has dragged on haha. Some of you may think that this story is short and all, but it is generally meant to be a short story plus I'm running out of things to write now. Better should be a lot longer, i hope so anyways!  
Anyway, thank you very very very much for eveything review, favourite author/story and just for looking at my story and raising the hits (:  
- I heart shoes x_

_**Thanks to - **_

_**'gungai' (Anber)**- you loser. who writes gungai as their name? i tell you, im embarassed to have you as my sister haha. only joking, your my twin (: yeah you are a geek at 13 ;) ehh, trapped in a smelly building? ohhh, you mean centre HAHA, loveya! X_

_**CupcakeSweetheart - **hey zebra girl (: yeahh, me too! you know when we get boyfriends we wont even wear our own clothes no more! aha, jamieson sure does move on fast haha. ly X_

**StoryGirlAngel -**_sorrry that it isn't too interesting; im at such a loss with this :( it should (hopefully) improve what with this being the last chapter. thanks for the review!_

_**TraylorxChaylor - **aw yay, look who it is :) jamieson has moved on yeah - proof that he only had a crush on suze and nothing else haha. haha, i was stalking you that day and so i decided to use your outfit ;) thanks for the review! X_

_**Jelly Babes 101 - **yeahh, suze and jesse are most definitely together (: haha thankyou! yeah, i do have another fic up my sleeve. infaaaact its out now - its called Better and i reallllly love it (: go check it out :) thanks for the review!_

_**JimmyChoo2709 - **aw thankyou (: you know, your becoming one of my faithful reviewers (: especially for Better! yeah, jeggings rule! thanks for the review!_

_**Dearbhal -**i always think of Alice Cullen when i see you review haha. infact i even think its Alice Cullen reviewing ;) i wish ha. thanks for the review!_

_**Alcoholic - **here's the update - thanks for reviewing!_

_**bookworm2431**- heres the update - thanks for reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any of these characters, apart from the ones that I created and were not featured in the book series by Meg Cabot. All ideas are my own though. Nor do I own any recognisable brands._**

**014. Adjusting.**

I sighed, and turned over for the hundredth time that night. Today marked a year since my mom and Andy had passed on. It was so hard to think that so much time had passed since then.

Jesse and I had been together for about six months - and we were still going strong.

I looked at the clock: _3.41am. _I had been awake for more than three hours; I knew what I needed - Jesse.

I quietly got out of bed, adjusting Jesse's top as it had ridden up during the night. I opened the bathroom door and passed through, gently opening Jesse's door. As expected, he was asleep - his mouth was slightly open; I was glad to say that he didn't snore.

I walked over to his bed, and gently lay down on the other side of him.

Jesse woke up simultaneously. "What's wrong?" He murmured, sleepily.

"I can't sleep," I whispered back. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Hey, don't worry about it," He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest, kissing my forehead. "Want to tell me about it?"

"It's been a year, Jesse." I whispered, laying my head on his broad shoulder. I didn't explain; Jesse knew what I meant.

He didn't say anything; he just pulled me even closer to him - if that was possible - and began rubbing my back.

I fell asleep to Jesse's lips on my forehead.

**TPS**

I awoke to an empty bed; the bathroom door was ajar so Jesse wasn't in there. I thought no more of it, and snuggled back down into Jesse's Egyptian cotton sheets.

Ten minutes later, I felt someone gently shaking me awake. "Querida, wake up." Jesse kissed my cheek.

"Mmm?" I mumbled, snuggling into Jesse's pillow - it smelt just like him, masculine and citrus-y.

"Wake up." Jesse whispered breathily into my ear. "I've got a surprise for you." That made me crack open one of my eyes.

"What is it?" Jesse laughed at my lack of excitement, and sat next to me.

"Well..." I groaned at him, and poked him in his (hard) stomach so that he'd answer me. "Calm down, Susannah!" I poked him again, and he raised his hand as if to say that he surrendered. "You have to get up and ready and _then _I'll tell you."

"Jesse, no." I pouted at him. "I don't _want _to get up!"

He picked me up off of his pillow, despite my protests, and led me over to his loveseat. He gently threw me onto the sofa and joined me, a minute later. "Susannah, I hate seeing you sad."

I frowned; I hated seeing Jesse upset over me. "I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down at his lap.

"Hey, hey!" Jesse moved me to his lap. "I didn't mean it like that. I just... I just want you to be happy."

"I love you." I said, kissing him softly and sweetly. We had passed the L - word within the first two weeks of dating.

_It was our first date - our first, official date. _

_Jesse had left it a surprise as to where we were going. He told me to 'dress casual, but warm' so I decided on my black high-waisted skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved tee and my black leather jacket - oh, and my black and white Converse. Yeah, I never had me pinned as a Converse girl either._

_I ran outside after I had received a text off of Jesse:_

_**come outside querida x**_

_There was a frickin' motorbike parked outside, with Jesse sat on it. _

_"Come here." He shouted to me over the whooshing sound of the wind. I walked over to him, my heart skipping with each step._

_"Hey," I smiled shyly at him. "Nice ride."_

_Jesse got off the motorbike and lifted up the seat, pulling out two helmets. He picked out the red one and set the navy one on the seat. _

_He gently pulled it over my curls and tucked the remaining strands in. "Sorry that it breaks the whole black and white colour scheme."_

_I smiled at him, and tugged him in for a kiss, "It's okay, red adds a nice touch."_

_As we ended our kiss, Jesse leant his forehead against mine. "Susannah, I - I - I, I love you." _

**TPS**

I dressed into a white cotton summer dress, and paired it with the white gladiator sandals that I had bought with Maria for the bonfire.

Jesse had told me to meet him at 4 o'clock outside in the garden, which was _beyond _huge - it was more like a park, to be honest.

I passed Jamieson and Eliza on the way to the backyard; they were snuggled up on the loveseat. I rolled my eyes and smirked, as Jamieson necked Eliza.

"Jesse?" I called out, as I reached the backyard. "Where are you?"

"Right here, querida." I heard Jesse's voice call out from behind me; I turned to find him sitting on a red and white checked blanket, picnic basket in hand.

I smiled at his thoughtful gesture and sat with him on the blanket. "Hello," I pecked him on the lips. "Is this my surprise?"

"Yeah," He kissed my forehead. "I know it's not much, but I don't know . . . I figured that, you know, you'd want to do something like . . ." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I love it." I kissed him once again.

--

--

--

--

--

Susannah and I had been dating for a year now; it was the best year of my life. Excuse how soppy I sound - Susannah did that to me.

She had been happy with the picnic that I had surprised her with; I hated seeing her upset and, though she didn't say anything, I knew that she was distraught over her mom's death anniversary. That was why I was going to give her her _other _surprise - I knew that she longed to go to her hometown at this difficult stage in her life.

"Susannah?" We were sat on the couch in my room, watching _New Moon - _being the son of the President came with its perks: new films on demand, anyone?

"Mmm?" Susannah asked, her eyes glued to that blasted Jacob's chest.

"I have better abs than that," I muttered under my breath. I heard Susannah giggle beside me; _I take it that I hadn't said it that quietly. _

"Of course you do, honey." She said, still looking at the screen - I turned it off.

"Hey?!" Susannah hit me with her cushion. "What are you _doing?_"

"I want to give you something," I passed her an envelope. "Open it."

Susannah looked at me, guilt in her eyes. "Jesse - even though it's really sweet and I _love _you for being so thoughtful -, you can't keep spending money on me."

"Oh, come on! I've only spent about $300 on you since we got together."

"Only?" Susannah asked, finally opening up the envelope. "Jesse!" She screamed at me, smothering me in kisses. "You got us tickets to go to Carmel! Thank you!"

I smiled at her, and scooped her into my lap. "It's okay, querida. As long as you're happy."

**TPS**

_Helen Ackerman_

_1968 - 2009_

_Beloved mother to Susannah Simon._

_Beloved step-mother to Jake, Bradley and David Ackerman._

_"Gone from our hearts, but never forgotten."_

I looked at Susannah as she silently read the inscription on her mother's headstone. She then turned to read her step-father's:

_Andrew Ackerman_

_1966 - 2009_

_Beloved father to Jake, Bradley and David Ackerman._

_Beloved step-father to Susannah Simon._

_"We know you're here, somehow."_

"Did my dad pay for these?" Susannah turned to me, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

I hugged her close to my chest, and kissed her on top of her head. "Yeah, he told me that it was his way of saying goodbye to them."

Susannah began crying and I rubbed her back, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Querida, your mom would want you to be happy."

"I am happy," She looked up at me. "I just wish my mom was here to see you; she'd love you."

"I wish I could meet her too," I kissed her on the lips. "At least I've got you - the next best thing."

Susannah finally cracked a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Okay, so it's over! Wow. Sorry this chapter is a bit blegh - I've really ran out of steam on this one._

_Guys, please check out my oneshot on Fictionpress (: And please review with your Fanfiction pennames!! I will love you forever!_

_The link is here - .com/s/2747836/1/Easier_To_Just_Pretend (If that didn't show up, then here is the simplified version - www (dot) fictionpress (dot) com/s/2747836/1/Easier_To_Just_Pretend_

_And if that doesn't work, then my penname is iheartshoes (:  
__  
Okay, sorry about shamelessly promoting myself._

_**Thank you so much for reading this story; I LOVE YOU ALL!! R&R FOR THE LAST TIME?**_


End file.
